You'll never walk alone
by anhelo
Summary: Lorsque Léa debarque à Poudlard en tant que nouveau professeur de potion Draco n'imagine pas à quel point elle transformera sa vie et celle de tous ceux qui l'entourent SLASH DMHP nouveau chapitre :Entre rêve et vision
1. prologue

**Pour celles et ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, ceci est un slash c'est à dire une fic sur des relations homosexuels et dans ce cas ci entre deux hommes: Harry et Draco donc si ça ne vous plait pas vous pouvez partir, ceux qui n'ont rien contre sont les bienvenues dans mon univers**

** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

****

**  
  
You'll never walk alone : prologue **

  
  
L'année scolaire avait commencé normalement à Poudlard, les nouveaux élèves avaient été répartis dans les différentes maisons, le banquet pouvait enfin commencer mais un détail attira l'attention de certains élèves un fauteuil n'était pas occupé.  
  
La malédiction s'abattant sur les professeurs de défense contre les forces du mal avait encore frappé et de nouveau le collège se trouvait privé d'enseignant.  
  
"Dumbledore: Cette année les cours de défense contre les forces du mal seront assurés par le professeur Rogue ainsi que ceux de potion jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une meilleure solution."  
  
Pour Harry Potter sa sixième année au sein de cet établissement commençait très mal, il allait avoir deux fois plus de cours avec un professeur qui le détestait ouvertement.  
  
Sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger dû comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête du survivant puisqu'elle posa sa main sur son avant bras pour le rassurer.  
  
"Hermion:e Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est qu'une mesure provisoire."  
  
Mais cela ne le rassura pas totalement.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Deux semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés dans ce qui était pour le jeune homme en tant normal son havre de paix sauf que depuis qu'ils avaient double ration du professeur Rogue cela ressemblait plus à un enfer.  
  
Les seuls à ne pas se plaindre étaient les élèves de Serpentard évidemment!  
  
Harry ruminait sa mauvaise humeur à table au grand désespoir de ses camarades de Gryffondor, lorsque l'infirmière madame Pomfresh surgit dont ne sait ou, se présenta devant la table des professeurs, se pencha vers le professeur Rogue et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le proviseur Dumbledore, qui était un collectionneur de potins, les espionna ouvertement.  
  
"Ron :A ton avis Harry qu'est ce qu'ils se disent?  
  
"Harry :Un Serpentard a du se blesser."  
  
"Hermione :Non, ils sont tous à table."  
  
"Ron: En tout cas ça a l'air sérieux."  
  
Harry suivit du regard son professeur détesté et le directeur sortir en courant de la grande salle.  
  
"Harry: J'ai un mauvais pressentiment."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Première heure de cours de la matinée et déjà Harry traînait des pieds pour rejoindre la salle de cours, il avait très mal dormi et la perspective de passer une heure avec le professeur de potion était loin de le réjouir.  
  
Pourtant ce ne fut pas le professeur Rogue qui pénétra dans la salle mais une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux bleus malicieux et aux cheveux châtains mi-longs. Sa robe bleu nuit laissait deviner un corps svelte et élancé.  
  
" :Bonjour je suis votre nouveau professeur de potion, madame Dratrewsokji, comme je déteste qu'on écorche mon nom de famille vous vous contenterez de Léa."  
  
Draco remuez sur son siége, il connaissait bien Léa et la réciproque était vrai aussi.  
  
"Léa :Draco je sais des choses sur toi que tu préférerais que je n'ébruite pas, alors tu feras en sorte que ma vie privée reste privée ou sinon je me vengerai sur toi. Tu sais que la revanche ça me connaît alors je te conseille de te taire. "  
  
"Draco: Mais....."  
  
"Léa: Draco tu viendras me voir après les cours mais d'ici là tu te tais."  
  
"Draco: Bien Léa."  
  
" Léa: Je sais que mon arrivée ici doit soulever chez vous de nombreuses questions alors je vous laisse cinq minutes pour me les poser et après nous reprendrons le cours là ou Sev.. enfin le professeur Rogue l'a laissé."  
  
"Hermione: Bonjour mademoiselle Léa.... "  
  
"Léa: Madame et appelez-moi juste Léa, je n'ai pas encore atteint un age canonique , mais continuez."  
  
"Hermione: Léa ...est ce que vous faites vraiment partie de la famille Dratrewsokji ? "  
  
Tout le monde, excepté Draco, se retourna vers Hermione, non seulement elle arrivait à prononcer correctement son nom mais en plus elle avait l'air d'en savoir assez long sur cette famille.  
  
"Léa: Oui, ma mère est la Matriarche."  
  
Un murmure s'éleva parmi les élèves, la Matriarche était très connu mais pas son nom de famille imprononçable dans le monde des sorciers pour posséder un don rare:" **_L'avenir conditionnel_**", selon les légendes il est un don des Dieux aux Hommes mais aussi une malédiction dans la réalité c'était à l'origine un moyen de tester la foi des humains en leurs Dieux.  
  
"Hermione: Mais comment se fait-il que vous veniez enseigner ici, en cours d'année? "  
  
"Léa: J'étais professeur de potion à Bâton-Rouge malheureusement nous nous sommes fait attaquer hier par des Mangemorts venus récupérés leurs jeunes adeptes, l'école a donc dû fermer."  
  
"Harry: Vous étiez à Bâton-Rouge? "  
  
"Léa: Oui, Bâton-Rouge se trouve en Louisiane. "  
  
"Hermione :C'est l'une des meilleures écoles de magie du continent américain cependant elle est très réputée par le fait qu'on y enseigne la magie noire. "  
  
"Léa: C'est exact, mais personnellement je n'ai jamais fait la distinction entre la magie noire et la magie blanche tout dépend de la réelle motivation de la personne qui lance le sort."  
  
La dernière réflexion de Léa sur la magie noire fit pas mal de remous au sein de la classe, dont les opinions sur cette pratique sont si partagées.  
  
"Ron: Est ce que cela signifie que le professeur Rogue ne nous enseignera plus les potions."  
  
"Léa: Non, dommage pour vous, ceci n'est qu'une solution temporaire, malheureusement je ne pourrai pas vous enseigner cette matière durant toute l'année."  
  
"Hermione: Pourquoi?"  
  
"Léa: Pour des raisons qui me sont personnelles."  
  
"Hermione: Est ce que je peux encore vous poser une question?  
  
"Léa: N'est ce pas déjà ce que vous êtes entrain de faire? Allez-y les cinq minutes ne se sont pas écoulées."  
  
"Hermione: Ou avez-vous fait vos études?"  
  
"Léa: Mais ici évidemment!"  
  
Avant que les élèves aient pu dire quoique ce soit madame Pomfresh apparu sur le pas de la porte.  
  
"Léa :Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous madame Pomfresh?"  
  
"Pom :Non, je venais voir si vous alliez bien."  
  
"Léa: Vous pouvez _leur_ dire que je me sens parfaitement bien , je n'ai plus cinq ans, je n'ai donc pas besoin de baby-sitter!"  
  
"Pom: Je me ferai un plaisir de faire la commission, je vous laisse."  
  
"Léa: Ou en étions-nous? Ah oui mes études ici à Poudlard, j'étais à Gryffondor."  
  
Les Serpentards grimacèrent à cette nouvelle alors que les membres de Gryffondor se réjouirent, il n'y aurait plus de favoritisme pour les confrères de Draco.  
  
"Léa :Je n'ai jamais approuvé ce concept de caste alors ne vous attendez pas parce que vous faites partie de la maison à laquelle j'appartenais que je vous accorde des passe-droits!"  
  
"Draco: C'est à se demander pourquoi tu as été choisi pour aller chez les Gryffondors, tu as le caractère des Serpentards , d'ailleurs..."  
  
"Léa: DRACO!!! Ne t'avais-je pas demandé expressément de te taire? Et en classe, je t'interdis de me tutoyer, pour la peine tu auras une heure de colle! Cela vous fait rire monsieur Potter? Vous partagerez cette retenue avec lui! Bon maintenant ouvrez vos livres page 553."  
  
**Ce n'est que le prologue, le prochain chapitre sera un POV de Draco (j'adore écrire des POV vous vous en rendrez vite compte!) **

**vous savez comment on fait reviews alors n'hésitez pas ça fait toujours plaisir **


	2. face à face

**Ceci est une fic slash Harry Draco donc ceux qui ne peuvent pas supporter l'idée de deux garçons ensemble n'ont qu'à partir.**

**La chanson est : « je serai là » de Teri Moïse et elle ne m'appartient pas tout comme les personnages de HP. **

**je vais répondre rapidement à la review de Zaz :**

**_Les couples:_ le principal sera Draco et Harry, il y en a un deuxième mais je n'en dit pas plus ça gâcherait le suspens et quant aux autres ce sera au gré de mes humeurs et de vos envies.**

**Léa n'est pas le personnage principal de l'histoire (ce sont Draco et Harry les perso principaux!), mais elle aura une place très importante. **

**La je crois que question sentiments tu es servi!**** Vu que c'est un POV de Draco. **

**Voila n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic j'aime tjrs lire les reviews! **

****

**Face à face**

C'est la fin du cours, j'essaye de me faufiler hors de la salle sans que Léa ne me voit, elle tourne le dos à la porte, c'est largement jouable!  
  
_"Léa: Draco, ne t'avais-je pas demandé de rester après mon cours?"  
  
_Comment fait-elle? Elle sait toujours ou je suis, ça doit être une sorte de sixième sens!  
  
_"Léa: Draco, je sais que ma présence ici te met mal à l'aise, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me fuir."  
  
"Draco : Non, ce n'est pas ça."  
_  
Comment lui expliquer que sa présence ici me rappelle que la guerre est proche?  
  
_"Léa : Je ne tiens pas à ce que ma vie fasse tout le tour de Poudlard, aussi je te demanderai de ne rien dire."  
_  
Elle me fait sourire, je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi secrète qu'elle!  
  
_"Draco: Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais honte?"  
_  
Elle rit, c'est un son agréable à entendre, rassurant et relaxant, cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de l'entendre.  
  
_"Léa: Non je n'ai pas honte ou peut être que si, en fait je me sens mal à l'aise d'être aussi heureuse alors que j'ai vu trop de gens mourir autour de moi."  
  
_Une question me brûle les lèvres, mais je ne sais pas si je peux lui poser, elle a l'air mélancolique, je risque de raviver certains souvenirs difficiles cependant j'ai besoin de savoir.  
  
_"Draco: Que s'est-il passé hier?"_  
  
Un frisson parcourt son corps, elle baisse la tête pour m'empêcher de voir ses larmes perler le long de ses cils.  
  
_"Léa : Hier, alors que j'allais commencer mon cours avec les premières années, l'école a été attaquée, j'ai emmené mes élèves à l'abri et je suis allée me battre."_  
  
_"Draco: Est-ce que mon père faisait parti de vos assaillants?"  
  
"Léa: Oui."_  
  
Elle n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux, mais je peux deviner sans problème ce à quoi elle pense.  
  
_"Draco : Vous avez subit de nombreuses pertes?"  
  
"Léa : Trop. Des professeurs que je considérais comme faisant parti de mes amis, des élèves que j'avais vu grandir. Même s'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul mort, cela aurait déjà était trop!"  
  
"Draco: Et mon...... ? "  
  
"Léa: Voldemort ne laisserait pas son bras droit mourir au cours d'une simple attaque."_  
  
Je ne sais pas si cela me rassure, la mort de mon père arrangerait beaucoup de mes problèmes!  
  
_"Draco: Donc tu as fait ton choix."_  
  
Elle me sourit, son sourire est différent de ceux que j'ai l'habitude de voir, il n'exprime ni l'envie, ni le désir et encore moins de la méchanceté mais la douceur dont son cœur déborde.  
  
_"Léa : Mon choix, je l'avais fait, il y a longtemps, bien avant Abby, bien avant ta naissance, bien avant mon mariage."_  
  
Ses yeux sont emplis de fierté à l'évocation de ces moments heureux.  
  
_"Draco : Tu es en danger en ce moment."_  
  
Elle le sait, pas besoin qu'un adolescent, comme moi, le lui rappelle!  
  
_"Léa : j'ai toujours été en danger, la vie est une succession de prises de risque, mais il est vrai que maintenant ma famille se trouve dans une situation délicate mais nous savions parfaitement que cela arriverait un jour."_  
  
Elle doit sentir que je m'inquiète pour elle, elle essaye vainement de me rassurer mais comme cela ne marche pas, elle ouvre ses bras, je m'y rue comme lorsque j'étais enfant et que je faisais un cauchemar.  
  
Elle me serre tout contre elle, je me laisse bercer par le rythme régulier de son coeur, ce contact me manquait, elle me manquait! Elle fredonne cette berceuse que j'aimais tant. Sa voix douce et fragile remplis cette salle de classe si froide habituellement.  
  
**_Oublie tes erreurs et tes peurs  
  
Je les efface  
  
A chaque faux pas que tu feras  
  
Je tomberai à ta place  
  
Mon seul plaisir sera de t'offrir une vie idéale  
  
Sans peine et sans mal  
  
{Refrain:}  
  
J'ai découvert qui je suis  
  
Tout a changé le jour où je t'ai donné la vie  
  
Et si jamais le monde t'es trop cruel  
  
Je serai là toujours pour toi  
  
Que tous tes amours soient sûrs  
  
Tes amis sincères  
  
Pour toi un domaine  
  
Où la haine est la seule étrangère  
  
Je ferai un monde où tout ira bien  
  
Tu seras jamais seul tu manqueras de rien  
  
{Refrain}  
  
Je voudrais pouvoir tout savoir  
  
Pour te donner une vision plus claire  
  
De ce mystère que l'on appelle la vie  
  
Mon seul désir sera de t'offrir une vie idéale  
  
Sans peine et sans mal  
_  
**J'aurai tant voulu avoir une mère comme elle: tendre, attentive et surtout aimante. Peut être ne serai je pas devenu cet être insensible que tout le monde croit que je suis alors que j'essaye juste de me protéger de l'amour dont j'ai tellement manqué pendant mon enfance, sauf bien sûr de la part de Léa, ma marraine, ma mère de coeur.  
  
_"Léa: Draco ça va?"  
_  
Est ce que je vais bien.? Question pertinente à laquelle je n'ai aucune réponse!  
  
_"Draco: Je sais pas, je suis perdu, je crois."  
  
"Léa: Un jour, et le plus tôt sera le mieux; tu devras choisir ton camp."_  
  
Je sais cela, mais est ce que je ne peux pas rester neutre?  
  
_"Léa: Pour éviter de te mettre en danger je suis obligée de faire semblant d'être froide et distante vis à vis de toi, jusqu'à ce que tu prennes une décision."  
  
"Draco: Mais..."  
  
"Léa :Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile mais si j'avais un conseil à te donner: oublie ta fierté et ton orgueil et suit ce que te dit ton coeur."  
  
"Draco: Pourquoi as tu choisi de te battre contre Voldemort?"  
  
"Léa: Pour que mes enfants puissent connaître le goût de la liberté !"_  
  
Ma mère, elle n'aurait jamais dit cela! La seule chose qu'elle m'ait jamais inculqué c'était l'honneur!  
  
_"Léa :Je suis désolée, je dois partir j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore."  
  
"Draco: Pourquoi?"  
  
"Léa: J'ai demandé à ce que l'une des meilleures élèves de Bâton-Rouge intègre Poudlard afin qu'elle puisse continuer ses études. Et je dois donc mettre au point quelques petits détails avant qu'elle arrive ici."  
  
"Draco: Tu peux me faire un mot parce que l'air de rien j'ai raté la moitié de mon cours de divination!"  
  
"Léa : Tu suis ce cours? Tu m'étonnes là!"_  
  
Elle se moque de moi en plus! Cette complicité va me manquer, il va falloir qu'on agisse en étranger jusqu'à ce que j'ai pris une décision.

**Une petite review (Anhelo entrain d'imiter le Chat Potté!)**

** Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié un truc important le prochain chapitre vous voulez un POV de qui? (Traduction: Quel perso sera le prochain narrateur de cette fic?) dites-le-moi dans vos reviews **


	3. collé!

**ma beta lectrice a repris du service (d'ailleurs je l'en remercie) les deux premiers chapitres vont être corrigé, celui la l'est déj**

**je rassure Nee Chan et Chana je ne compte pas trop torturer Draco, juste ce qu'il faut! lol**

**Pour Zaz, malheureusement je ne peux pas faire de chapitres plus longs car j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours (j'en ai quatre plus quelques one shot) mé si le tp te semble long entre mes updates tu peux aller http:www.le-monde-du-slash.fr.st/ ou j'update ma fic par petites parties regulierement. Quant à la longueur de cette fic j'en ai aucune idée certainement plus d'une vingtaine de chapitres!**

**Donc comme vous l'avez decidé ceci est un POV d'Harry**

**bonne lecture**

****

En colle avec Malefoy, rien ne pourrait être pire que ça ! Enfin si, après mûre réflexion il y a plus atroce, être en colle avec Malefoy surveillé par Rogue !  
  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs le soi disant prince de Serpentard ?! Il a presque une demi-heure de retard ! Le voilà qui arrive enfin d'un pas lent, il est snob jusque dans sa démarche, il tend une feuille rose à madame Trelawney, cette dernière la parcourt rapidement des yeux et fait signe à Malfoy de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle.  
  
Il a pas l'air à l'aise l'héritier, faut dire Léa ne semble pas particulièrement l'apprécier, on dirait même qu'elle lui en veut. Ou c'est peut être pas à lui qu'elle en veut mais à son Mangemort de père ?! Elle est quand même bizarre cette Léa, elle arrive comme ça en plein milieu de l'année, prend la place de Rogue, formule des théories étranges sur la magie noire...  
  
_« Ron : Harry tu rêves? Le cours est terminé ! »  
  
« Harry : Ah, désolé, je réfléchissais. »  
  
« Ron : Et tu pensais à quoi ? »  
  
« Harry: A Léa... »  
  
« Ron: Je comprends elle est plutôt pas mal pour une prof ! »  
  
« Rogue : Monsieur Weasley quarante points en moins pour Gryffondor, madame Dratrewsokji est une de vos enseignantes et non une de ses filles dénudées sur papier glacé qui vous font fantasmer ! »_  
  
Le cours commence bien ! Le professeur Rogue a l'air particulièrement en forme aujourd'hui, même plutôt joyeux, non joyeux n'est pas le bon qualificatif... Il a l'air serein ! Mais comment peut-il être si détendu alors que Voldemort lance des attaques un peu partout sur la planète !  
  
Aie !!!! Hermione vient de me donner un coup de coude dans les cotes ça fait mal !  
  
Je ferai peut être mieux de me concentrer sur ce que dit notre « cher » professeur plutôt que de rêvasser sinon ça va lui donner envie de nous enlever encore des points !  
  
Enfin c'est l'heure du dîner ! La journée a été harassante, contre toute attente Rogue n'a pas enlevé tant de points que ça à Gryffondor: les quarante de Ron et dix points à Neville pour avoir failli lui crever un œil avec sa baguette ! Ca aurait pu être pire.  
  
Rogue et Dumbledore sont déjà attablés, ils fixent bizarrement la porte d'entrée de la Grande Salle, comme s'ils attendaient quelqu'un, Hagrid quant à lui discute tranquillement avec madame Bibine.  
  
_« Hermione : A part l'essai que nous a donné le professeur Rogue, nous n'avons pas trop de devoirs, pour une fois ! »  
  
« Ron : Hermione t'es sûre que tu vas bien? C'est la première fois que je te vois te réjouir de pas avoir trop de devoirs ! »  
  
« Hermione : Evidemment que je vais bien ! C'est juste que comme ça je pourrai lire le dernier grimoire que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque. »  
  
« Ron : Je croyais que tu avais déjà lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque ! »_  
  
Quand est ce qu'ils vont arrêter de se comporter comme des gamins de cinq ans qui pour attirer l'attention de leur amoureux, tirent les cheveux de ce dernier !  
  
Ca y est, Léa fait son entrée mais pas seule, une fille de notre âge l'accompagne. Elles se dirigent vers le directeur.  
  
_« Dumbledore : Mes chers élèves en raison de l'attaque qu'a subi hier l'école de magie de Bâton-Rouge, cette dernière a dû fermer, c'est pour cela que j'ai le plaisir d'accueillir dans cet établissement madame Dratrewsokji, ancienne élève à Poudlard et votre nouveau professeur de potion, je suis certain qu'elle saura être à la hauteur du professeur Rogue ! »  
_  
Les élèves applaudissent, heureux de ne plus avoir Rogue en potion et en défense contre les forces du mal !  
  
_« Dumbledore : Ce n'est pas tout exceptionnellement Poudlard accueille une élève en cours d'année mademoiselle Jessika Sangderouge, mademoiselle Sangderouge voulez-vous bien vous asseoir sur ce tabouret afin que nous sachions dans quelle maison vous allez passer le reste de l'année. »  
_  
Je n'avais même pas vu que le tabouret et le Choixpeau avaient été apporté. C'est quand même étrange, je n'ai que ce mot là à la bouche aujourd'hui ?! Pourquoi cette Jessika vient à Poudlard, je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule élève rescapée de l'attaque des Mangemorts !  
  
_« Choixpeau : Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un membre de ta famille n'était pas venu ici ! Je vois beaucoup de courage... mais aussi un caractère fort... très rusée...et ambitieuse je dirais SERPENTARD ! »  
_  
Elle a l'air plutôt heureuse d'atterrir dans la maison de Malefoy et compagnie ! Dire que moi aussi j'ai failli y être !!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'aurai pas tenu une année !  
  
Léa se penche vers le professeur Rogue et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille celui–ci approuve de la tête, puis elle sort de la salle, non sans s'arrêter à la hauteur de cette nouvelle élève qui est déjà installée à la table de sa nouvelle maison.  
  
_« Léa : Félicitations Jessika. »  
  
« Jessika : Merci mais.. Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurai été dans une autre maison! »  
  
« Léa : C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer à Poufsouffle ! Mais si ça avait été le cas j'en connais un qui aurait fait une crise cardiaque ! »  
  
« Jessika : Oui, et il faudrait pas que ça arrive! J'en serai un peu malheureuse. »  
  
« Léa : Tu ne serais pas la seule ! Bon je vais te laisser avec ta nouvelle famille, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend impatiemment ! »  
  
« Jessika : Dis-lui bonjour de ma part s'il te plait. »  
  
« Léa : Ce sera fait. »  
_  
Elles ont l'air de bien se connaître, d'un autre coté ce n'est pas si étonnant vu que Léa était certainement l'un de ses professeurs à Bâton- Rouge, mais quand même......  
  
Le décoloré s'approche lentement de la nouvelle, il a sûrement l'intention de se présenter à elle, peut être même envisage-t-il déjà de la mettre dans son lit? !  
  
_"Draco: Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy, préfet de Serpentard et votre humble serviteur."_  
  
Humble? ! Laissez moi rire! Je suis sûr qu'il ne connaît même pas le sens de ce mot!  
  
_"Jessika : ouais, humble! Toi? Les Malefoy ne sont pas humbles, aucun membre de ta famille ne l'est, tu m'entends! AUCUN !_  
  
Elle se lève et part s'assoire le plus loin possible du crétin.  
  
En voila une qui a du caractère et qui risque de donner du fil à retordre à ce fils de Mangemort! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser!  
  
Il ne trouve rien à redire c'est la première fois que je vois ça! Draco, la bouche ouverte, incapable de dire quoique ce soit, ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche!  
  
Rogue s'avance vers la table des Serpentards, il a l'air un peu contrarié, mais pourquoi je dis ça, il a toujours l'air contrarié! Hermione m'entraîne avec elle jusqu'à la bibliothèque, je n'entendrai pas ce que mon cher professeur va dire à ses petits protégés!  
  
Alors qu'Hermione est enseveli sous des tonnes de livres et de parchemins, je me rappelle que je dois aller en colle ! Pfffffffffff !  
  
Draco est déjà installé au premier rang, attendant sagement que Léa nous donne ses instructions. Celle-ci n'est pas encore là, d'ailleurs !  
  
_« Draco : Tu comptes rester debout encore longtemps, ou il faut t'envoyer une invitation pour que tu t'assois ?! »  
  
« Harry : Ferme la Malefoy ! »  
  
« Léa : On se calme, vous n'avez plus huit ans, vous êtes presque des adultes alors agissez comme tels ! »_  
  
Je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer, comment elle a fait ? D'un autre coté, j'étais tellement énervé à cause de l'autre idiot, qu'un troupeau d'Oliphant serait passé à coté de moi, je ne l'aurai même pas entendu !  
  
_« Léa : Je veux que vous profitiez de cette heure de colle, pour m'écrire un essai, sur les vertus du Miltonia Flavescens. »  
_  
Génial ! Si je me souviens bien c'est une orchidée, poussant en Amérique du Sud plus particulièrement au Brésil.

Cela fait une demi-heure que je travaille sur mon devoir, je commence à en avoir assez ! Je n'ai jamais réellement apprécié cette matière, il faut dire que Rogue n'a rien fait pour me la rendre passionnante ! Tiens en parlant de lui ! Il rentre dans la salle sans frapper et se dirige directement vers le bureau ou Léa est occupée à corriger des copies.  
  
Elle relève la tête et lui sourit, mais comment peut-on sourire à Rogue ?

_« Rogue : Je te remplace, tu dois être fatiguée. »  
  
« Léa : C'est vrai qu'entre ce qui s'est passé hier plus ma journée d'aujourd'hui, je suis éreintée. »  
_  
Mais non ! Moi je veux pas ! Et pourquoi il est aussi gentil lui ?!  
  
La main de mon professeur préféré, s'égare sur le cou de Léa, provoquant un tressaillement chez cette dernière, elle doit être dégoûtée par ce contact !  
  
_« Draco : Potter, travaille ! »  
_  
Mais il se prend pour qui lui ? Il est ni mon père, ni mon professeur ! Léa quitte la pièce, non sans se retourner une dernière fois.  
  
_« Léa : A partir de demain, Harry et Draco vous ferez équipe dans mon cours, d'ailleurs les binômes seront composés d'un Gryffondor et d'un Serpentard. Prévenez vos camarades, et je ne veux pas entendre, ne serait-ce une seule personne se plaindre de ces nouvelles dispositions ! »  
_  
Je veux mourir !

**voila un chapitre de plus publié, j'espere que vos l'avez apprecié si c'est le cas, laissez moi une review et dites moi qui sera le prochain narrateur de l'histoire**


	4. l'incident

**un nouveau chapitre (enfin deux!) **

**POV de Draco**

**reponses aux reviews: **

**Bon Orlidom je te l'ai dit mais je le repete pr les autres un POV de Jessika serait trop compliqué à faire vu que c'est un personnage independant ayant sa propre autonomie dans l'histoire.**

**Merci Tatunette pour tes compliments dans une review on ne se repete jamais!**

**Nee Chan et Chana: Avez vous reçu mon mail? Il est vrai que Dray est parfait je sui tout a fait d'accord**

**bonne lecture**

Le réveil a été dur aujourd'hui, Crabbe et Goyle ont du se mettre à deux pour me sortir de ce profond sommeil. Il faudrait peut être que j'aille discuter avec Léa de mes cauchemars, il n'y a qu 'elle qui puisse me comprendre !  
  
C'est vrai j'avais oublié que je devais me tenir le plus possible éloigné d'elle pour ma propre sécurité. M'étonne que mon père n'ait pas encore envoyer de hiboux à propos de la présence de Léa ici ! Peut-être n'est-il pas au courant ? Non c'est impossible, il le sait, il n'y a pas un seul événement à mon propos, même le plus infime qui soit, dont il n'a pas entendu parler ! Un jour il faudra que je trouve qui le renseigne aussi bien, certainement pas mes deux gorilles ils sont trop bêtes pour ça, et de toutes façons ils ont trop peur de lui, ils sont incapables de le regarder dans les yeux alors lui parler c'est impossible !  
  
Sans m'en rendre compte mes pas m'ont conduit dans la grande salle, je m'assoie à ma place habituelle, à coté de moi se trouve la nouvelle, Jessika je crois ? Elle me lance un regard qui clouerait n'importe qui sur place, mais moi ça ne me fait rien, 17 ans d'entraînement intensifs à soutenir celui de mon cher géniteur !  
  
« Jessika : Non mais tu n'as pas compris que je te méprisais?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à t'asseoir à coté de moi? Tu fais exprès?? espèce de.... »  
  
Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ? Non parce que commencer sa journée en se faisant secouer comme une prune par deux brutes décérébrées c'était pas suffisant ! Il faut en plus que je me tape la folle qui me crie dessus devant la moitié de l'école !  
  
« Draco : Espèce de quoi ? Ai au moins le courage de terminer ta phrase ! »  
  
« Jessika : Espèce de traître, d'ignoble fils de Mangemort! »  
  
« Draco : Pas très original, je m'attendais à mieux, même Potter est plus cassant que toi ! »  
  
Non mais elle a ses règles ou quoi ?!  
  
« Jessika : Ha ouais! Tu croies ça ?.. Ma famille, elle au moins, ne s'attaque pas à des innocents! Et Harry Potter est beaucoup plus humble que toi pauvre nul!  
  
« Severus: Ca suffit Jessika! Je vous l'ai déjà dit hier, mais je vais vous le répéter vu qu'apparemment vous n'aviez pas compris les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche: Je ne supporterai pas qu'il y ait des dissensions au sein de ma maison! Compris ? »  
  
Il n'y est pas allé de main morte d'un autre coté cela n'a rien d'étonnant, c'est Rogue ! Elle me lance un ultime regard noir et baisse les yeux.  
  
« Jessika : Je suis désolée, je... »  
  
« Severus : On en reparlera plus tard, vous devez aller en cours, mais je ne veux plus de disputes de ce genre est ce bien compris ?! »  
  
« Jessika : Oui Severus.... »  
  
Elle l'a appelé par son prénom ! Je me retourne, tout le monde la regarde bizarrement, faut dire que même moi j'aurai jamais osé le faire devant autant de monde, je suis courageux mais pas non plus candidat au meurtre par empoisonnement ! En tout cas notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette familiarité.  
  
« Severus : On reparlera de ça aussi plus tard ! Maintenant allez en cours ! »  
  
Bon première heure de cours histoire de la magie, je vais essayer de dormir un peu, parce que sinon je ne tiendrais pas toute la journée. Mais j'aimerai quand même savoir pourquoi depuis que je suis revenu à Poudlard je n'arrive pas à dormir et si jamais j'y arrive, je fais un horrible cauchemar qui me réveille en sursaut   
  
############  
  
Troisième heure de cours : potion, ô joie je vais devoir travailler avec monsieur « je suis la perfection faite homme et je défends la veuve et l'orphelin ! ». Y a pas un Mangemort dans le coin pour m'achever ?  
  
« Léa : Avant que vous ne preniez place, je vais vous repartir en binôme, vous travaillerez ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je ne supporterais aucune plainte ou menace ! »  
  
Je jette un rapide autour de moi, la plupart des Serpentards n'ont qu'une peur celle de se retrouver avec monsieur « je fais plus de connerie en 1 minute que n'importe qui dans toute sa vie » alias Neville Londubat.  
  
« Léa : Potter avec Malefoy. »  
  
Grand silence, Granger sert les poings et Weasley devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux ! Crabbe et Goyle me font signe pour me dire que si je veux qu'ils s'occupent de Potter ils sont partants ! Mais je ne préfère pas Léa ne fait jamais rien au hasard, je veux connaître ses motivations.  
  
« Léa : Granger et Parkinson. »  
  
Le pot de colle et l'intello mélange explosif !  
  
« Léa : Sangderouge et Londubat. »  
  
Bon même si je l'apprécie pas, elle ne mérite pas pareil traitement !  
  
On frappe à la porte, c'est Lupin mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ?!  
  
« Rémus : Désolé de te déranger Léa mais j'ai un petit problème. »  
  
Elle nous fait signe de nous asseoir, sans que je ne m'en rende compte Potter prend la place située devant cette Jessika.  
  
« Léa : Que puis je faire pour toi Moony ? »  
  
« Rémus : en fait la pleine lune est dans quelques jours et je suis en manque de potions tue-loup. »  
  
« Léa : Pas de problème, mais je crois qu'il n'y en a plus en réserve. Mais je peux en refaire. »  
  
Elle repart s'installer derrière son bureau puis se rend compte que Lupin s'est assis au fond de la classe.  
  
« Léa : Tu fais quoi ? »  
  
« Rémus : j'assiste à ton cours. »  
  
« Léa : ça j'avais compris, mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Rémus : Nore c'est juste pour voir combien de temps tu pourras rester sérieuse alors que je suis ici ! »  
  
« Léa : Tu sais c'est une salle de classe ici pas un lieu de spectacle ! »  
  
« Rémus : De toutes façons je bougerai pas avant que tu ne m'aies donné ma potion. »  
  
« Léa : Bon alors aujourd'hui nous allons préparer ensemble la potion tue- loup, comme cela mon cher vieil ami me laissera tranquille. »  
  
C'est quoi ça !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ils se connaissent, bon c'est pas réellement étonnant mais quand même ! Nore je suppose que c'est le diminutif d'Eléanore, le véritable prénom de Léa.  
  
« Léa : Et comme je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients sous la main nous allons faire un tour dans les serres en priant pour qu'ils aient tout ce qu'il nous faut ! Et cela dans le calme évidemment, le premier qui fait un pas de travers je lui promets une retenue digne d'un Rogue très en colère ! »  
  
« Rémus : Et tu t'y connais dans le Rogue en colère ! »  
  
« Léa : autant que toi ! »  
  
« Rémus : Oui mais moi j'ai pas eu la bêtise extrême de..... »  
  
« Léa : Si tu veux que ta potion ne te laisse aucune séquelle cérébrale tu ferai mieux de ne pas terminer cette phrase !  
  
Je suis pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi, de toutes façons on arrive aux serres, le professeur Chourave s'approche de Léa.  
  
« Chourave : Léa, je suis heureux de te voir que pis je faire pour toi ? »  
  
« Léa : J'ai besoin d'Aconit, est ce qu'il y en a ici ? »  
  
« Chourave : Bien sûr, suivez-moi. »  
  
On arrive devant des plantes hautes de 1 mètre avec des fleurs jaunes, tombantes.  
  
« Léa : Cueillez en cinq par binôme. »  
  
Potter a l'air content d'aider un ami de son père, c'est pourquoi je le laisse faire de plus j'ai pas envie de m'amuser à patauger dans la boue. Léa baisse la voix pour parler à notre cher prof de botanique mais j'arrive quand même à l'entendre.  
  
« Léa : Professeur, j'ai vu que vous faites pousser de la menthe, est ce que cela vous dérangerez de m'en faire parvenir un peu tous les matins ? »  
  
« Chourave : Bien sur que non j'en ferai porter dans vos appartements par un elfe de maison. »  
  
« Léa : Je vois que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut retournons en classe. »  
  
Franchement ils pourraient être plus discrets le trio de futurs sauveurs du monde, parce que même moi qui suis à cinq mètres d'eux je peux les entendre ! Ils râlent sur le fait que Léa ait mit Harry avec moi, si jamais elle entend ça, elle va se mettre dans une colère pas possible, déjà qu'elle n'a pas l'air super heureuse de revoir Lupin !  
  
« Léa : Bien nous allons commencer prenez votre chaudron remplissez-le de 100ml d'eau de source, de 5 ml de larmes, de 10 ml d'extrait de citronnelle. »  
  
« Hermione : Mais madame dans les livres on ne parle pas de la citronnelle. »  
  
« Léa : Melle Granger vous apprendrez que ceux qui ont écris ces livres, que vous chérissez tant, n'ont jamais vu personne boire cette potion, sinon ils auraient remarqué que le lycanthrope avait l'air dégoûté. Et comme le dit mon père l'expérience est plus nourrissante intellectuellement que la pure connaissance. »  
  
Bravo Léa tu as réussi ce que personne n'avait jamais fait auparavant, c'est à dire faire taire Granger, j'applaudis et m'incline devant ma maîtresse. Potter me lance un regard noir.  
  
« Léa : Je vous laisse deux minutes je vais dans la réserve. »  
  
Léa sort et Rémus la suit, on parie combien qu'il va encore l'embêter ? Elle nous traite de gamins mais lui il est pire !  
  
« Draco : Au lieu d'inutilement essayer de me faire peur tu ferais mieux de regarder ce que tu fais, tu va mettre trop d'huile essentielle de lavande. »  
  
« Harry : Si t'es pas content tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même ! »  
  
Un bruit étrange derrière moi me détourne de ce regard émeraude un peu trop envoûtant à mon goût. La folle de derrière est entrain de crier sur Neville, celui-ci d'après ce que je comprends a dû faire une erreur dans la préparation.  
  
« Jessika : Non mais tu sais pas lire? Mais quel empoté! Je ne mérite pas d'être avec quel qu'un d'aussi nul que toi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle humiliation? Je suis une élève douée et on me place avecce truc incapable! Mais quelle honte!  
  
« Harry : Je ne te permets pas de parler à un de mes amis comme ça ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ?! »  
  
Bon c'est une Serpentard, je suis préfet, donc je suis obligée de prendre sa défense !  
  
« Draco : Potter ferme la, t'es aussi doué que lui ! »  
  
« Jessika : Alors la ça sera bien la première fois ou je t'appuierai Malfoy! »  
  
Genial la folle est d'accord avec moi ! Peut être qu'elle va me laisser tranquille !  
  
Je sais pas comment ça se fait mais je suis entrain de me battre avec Potter pas loin du bureau de Léa, au passage nous faisons, tomber une bouteille contenant un liquide rose dont les effluves délicats viennent chatouiller agréablement nos narines.  
  
« Léa : Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Stupefix ! »  
  
Je crois que je l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère que ça !  
  
« Léa : C'est bon vous vous êtes calmés ? »  
  
Pourquoi pose-t-elle la question alors que nous sommes physiquement incapables de répondre !  
  
« Léa : Enervatum ! J'ai bien envie de vous coller jusque la fin de l'année mais cela ne changerait pas grand chose à votre comportement alors je décide de laisser cette potion agire sur vous pendant deux semaines !»  
  
Quoi ????????? Mais c'est quoi cette potion  
  
« Ron : Mais c'est quoi comme potion ? »  
  
Dix points pour Gryffondor pur une fois que le rouquin dit un truc intelligent !  
  
« Léa Rien de grave mais je préfère laisser nos deux bagarreurs de récréation niveau maternelle le découvrir par eux-même. Et vous pouvez aller vous plaindre à qui vous voudrez mais je ne changerai pas d'avis ! »  
  
Et merde, elle a encore un plan tordu en tête.  
  
« Jessika : Tu vois ce que tu as fait?? Pour la peine tu porteras mon sac à ma place !

**une review?!**


	5. son regard

**voila c'est mon petit cadeau un deuxieme chapitre uploadé pr tout vous dire j'adore ce flashback et je ne voulais pas attendre pr vous le mettre**

**C'est un POV de Severus**

La nuit commence à tomber sur le parc je sors quelques instants afin de m'éloigner un peu du bruit assourdissant des ados qui peuplent cette école. Je m'étends sur l'herbe humide et laisse vagabonder mon esprit ou bon lui semble. Il me ramène des années en arrière au moment pile ou ma vie a pris un tournant pour le moins inattendu.  
  
_**Flashback**_

_ 29 Août 1980  
  
Dans des catacombes sombres ou seules quelques torches disséminées le long des couloirs tortueux, laissées des taches de lumière nous montrant ainsi le chemin vers la salle de rassemblement, je marche vers celui qui fera de moi un être à part, celui qui me sortira de cet anonymat si pesant.  
  
Voldemort a toujours eu un certain penchant pour la mise en scène, mais là il a fait fort pour accueillir ses nouvelles recrues. Il est assis sur un autel en pierre recouvert de velours rouge au centre de la pièce, à chaque coin de celle-ci quatre gigantesques statues brandissant chacune une épée au-dessus de nos têtes, nous donnant l'impression qu'elles allaient s'abattre sur celles-ci à n'importe quel moment.  
  
Les aspirants Mangemorts entrent en rang serré, ils doivent être une quinzaine venant grossir les effectifs de cette armée secrète. Mais de tout cela je ne vois que deux pupilles azures me fixant, je peux y lire le soulagement mais aussi la colère.  
  
Cette silhouette, drapée dans une cape noire, dont le capuchon est rabattu sur son visage, me semble familière pourtant je ne réussi pas à mettre un nom sur cette ombre envoûtante.  
  
Cette personne s'avance avec grâce et élégance vers son futur maître, puis s'agenouille devant lui pour embrasser sa bague représentant un serpent s'enroulant autour d'un poignard dans une goutte de sang, avant que Voldemort ne lui applique la marque des ténèbres sur la peau laiteuse de son avant-bras si fragile. Ce ne peut qu'être une femme ! Elle refoule les larmes de douleur, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse à celui qu'elle servait à présent.  
  
La cérémonie dure une éternité, mais lorsqu'elle se termine enfin je m'élance vers cette mystérieuse inconnue, mais celle-ci me glisse entre les doigts, comme le ferez l'eau d'un torrent. Je rentre dans la propriété familiale souhaitant que la marque des ténèbres me brûle au plus vite afin de revoir ces deux océans et de découvrir à qui ils appartiennent.  
  
**Un éclair... puis la nuit !Fugitive beauté **_

_**Dont le regard m'a fait soudainement renaître, **_

_**Ne te verrais-je plus que dans l'éternité ?**_

_**  
  
Ailleurs, bien loi d'ici ! trop tard ! jamais, peut-être ! **_

_**Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais,**_

_** O toi que j'eusse aimée, ô toi qui le savais ! **_

_**(A une passante de Baudelaire)**_  
  
_Ma nuit a été assez agitée, mon ange ténébreux a hanté tous mes rêves, ne me laissant aucun répit, et à mon réveil j'ai toujours la même question entêtante à l'esprit, mon papillon de nuit qui es-tu réellement, qui se cache sous cette robe noire dont le tissu trop grossier ne met pas en valeur l'éclatante beauté que ton regard laissait deviner ? Je veux te connaître ou plutôt te reconnaître, je veux te découvrir, pour un seul de tes regards, je laisserai tomber toutes les barrières que j'ai bâties jusqu'à présent. En quelques minutes, tu as fait de moi ton esclave volontaire, je me plierai à tous tes désirs, tu deviendras celle qui me sortira de cet anonymat si pesant !  
_  
_**Fin du flash back**_  
  
Une main poisseuse exhalant la vanille se pose sur mon front, je souris en pensant à la personne à qui elle appartient.

**voila une petite review me fait toujours plaisir**

**comme d'habitude vous pouvez choisir le prochain POV (sauf Jessika )**


	6. l'entrevue

**me revoila avec deux nouveaux chapitres! Ceci est 1 POV de Harry**

**je réponds aux reviews**

**merci Ornaluca j'espere que tu n'as pas trop attendu cette suite et qu'elle te plaira!**

**Nee Chan et Chana (je c pa prq kan je reçois vos reviews ça me fé rire mé continuer!)pr la fille qui fait fondre Sevy c le prochain chapitre! je suis pas particulierement pro Gryffondor je suis comme Léa j'aime pas les castes! Vous avez plusieurs propositions dan la suite du chapitre devinez laquelle est la bonne! Marrant oui mé pa ke ça! Mé non Harry comprend aisément qu'on puisse penser que Draco est parfait!**

**Zaz Ze veux bien te dire qu'elles seront les couples mais ce sera plus drole de lire ma fic! Sev' n'assure plus son cours car il a trouvé kk1 d'assez competent pour le faire aussi bien! Léa a connu Moony et Sev a l'école! pour la tortue de Draco je réponds que je n'aurai jamais terminé! Sev' et Jess oui ils ont un lien rien de caché je te rassure**

**bonne lecture**

Par Merlin....... C'est pas possible...........  
  
« Hermione : Harry, ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Pas picotements ? Pas de bourdonnements ? Rien d'étrange ? »  
  
« Harry : Je vais bien, Mione. »  
  
Enfin aussi bien qu'on puisse aller alors qu'on a reçu une potion dont on ne connaît pas les effets !  
  
« Hermione : Par Merlin ! Elle a pas droit de faire ça ! Et puis d'abord c'est Draco qui a commenc ! »  
  
J'en suis pas aussi sûr qu'elle, après tout Léa a peut être raison nous avons eu ce que nous méritons. J'en ai marre de me battre avec lui tous les jours ça devient lassant ! Bon d'accord il passe son temps à me rabaisser mais....  
  
« Hermione : Harry t'es vraiment sur que tu te sens bien ? »  
  
Et si cette potion était un philtre d'amour ou un truc dans ce genre, parce qu'en temps normal j'aurai jamais pensé ce que je viens de penser ! Je me retourne pour voir si Draco a subi un quelconque changement.  
  
« Jessica :Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour mais.... Merci Draco..... pour avoir pris ma défense. »  
  
Le Serpentard a l'air un peu étonné que sa camarade le remercie.  
  
« Draco : Euh de rien, c'est normal. »  
  
Puis cette furie se retourne vers Neville.  
  
« Jessika :Neville tu viendras chercher mon sac demain matin.. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas être en retard ! Et tu viendras le prendre à la fin de chacun de mes cours ! »  
  
Je m'apprête à lui rappeler que même chez les sorciers l'esclavage est aboli mais Léa réagie avant moi.  
  
« Léa : Veux-tu que je raconte à qui tu sais ce qui vient de se passer ? »  
  
«Jessika : J'y tiens pas vraiment... Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Léa : Je ne lui dirai rien si tu laisses, monsieur Londubat tranquille, si je vous ait mis à deux ce n'est pas par hasard, je connais ton talent pour les potions et j'aimerai donc que tu aides ton camarade à remonter son niveau. »  
  
« Draco : Ce n'est qu'un Gryffondor ! »  
  
Mais........... Il va me le payer !  
  
« Léa : Et tu n'es qu'un fils de Mangemort, pourri-gâté, passant son temps à rabaisser les autres, surprotégé pas ses parents ! Toi et moi nous savons que cela n'est pas vrai ! Que la réalité n'est pas faite que de blanc ou de noir. Il est simple de juger les gens sans les connaître, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé vous mettre en binôme parce que je voulais que vous appreniez à vous connaître avant de vous détester ! »  
  
« Jessika : Mais comment veux-tu que je m'améliore avec quelqu'un de son niveau ? Il en va de mon bien être. Tu sais moi aussi je peux très bien lui en parler. »  
  
« Léa : Et que vas-tu lui dire ? Qu'en plein milieu d'un de mes cours tu t'es mise à insulter ton partenaire ? Je suis pas sûre que Severus apprécie ! Mais vu que tu es aussi sur de toi nous allons le trouver de ce pas, Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy vous venez aussi nous passerons par le bureau du directeur lui expliquer la situation. »   
  
Bon si on va voir Dumbledore, il va l'obliger à nous donner le remède contre sa potion ?! C'est bizarre, je suis pas certains que mon proviseur va être de mon coté cette fois !  
  
« Jessika :Je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire. »  
  
« Draco : C'est certains. »  
  
« Jessika : Désolée. »  
  
Léa est un peu plus loin devant nous, j'en profite pour poser La question la plus importante du moment.  
  
« Harry : Vous avez une idée de ce que cela pouvait être comme potion ?  
  
« Jessika : D'après mes connaissances en potion, si on se base sur l'odeur et la couleur il n'y a que trois possibilités. »  
  
Bon on devrait alors être rapidement fix !  
  
« Jessika : Dans tous les cas je vous plains, ce peut-être un philtre d'amour, un pénétreur de rêves, ou alors un transformeur de sentiments, vous avez le choix ! »  
  
« Harry : T'es sûre de toi ? »  
  
« Draco : J'en étais arrivé aux même conclusions. »  
  
Oh non, mais c'est pas possible, elle nous aurait pas laissé sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour, mais les autres possibilités elles ont quoi comme effets exactement ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi nul en potion ? C'est bien la première fois que je regrette de ne pas avoir écouté les cours de Rogue !  
  
« Jessika : Oui c'est ça et moi je suis une Gryffondor doublée d'une Mangemort ! »  
  
« Draco : Mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ? »  
  
Ils vont quand même pas en venir aux mains ? Malefoy a du mal à garder son sang froid.  
  
« Jessika : Mon problème ? Ton père est venu assaillir mon école et s'en est pris à moi, voilà mon problème ! En conséquence je vous hais toi et ta famille ! »  
  
Bon maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle devient hystérique à chaque fois qu'elle à affaire à Malefoy !  
  
« Draco : Quand est-ce que les gens comprendront que je ne suis pas mon père ? »  
  
« Léa : Il faudra que tu le leur prouves. »  
  
« Harry : Vous écoutiez notre conversation ? »  
  
« Léa : Ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus vieille que vous, que je suis sourde ! »  
  
Sans nous en rendre compte, nous étions arrivés devant la statue menant au bureau du directeur.  
  
« Léa : Sorbet-citron, dire qu'à mon époque c'était Mozart ! »  
  
« Harry : A votre époque ? »  
  
« Léa : Oui lorsque j'étais élève ici . »  
  
« Severus : Il faut dire, tu venais souvent ici ! »  
  
Mais il sort d'o ? Il est pire qu'un chat, on ne l'entend jamais s'approcher de sa proie !  
  
Nous entrons dans la pièce, je m'y sens étonnamment à mon aise, Rémus est là aussi !  
  
« Léa : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans la même pièce ? Et surtout Albus comment as-tu fait pour qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas ? »  
  
« Albus : Léa assis toi, nous avons de sérieuses raisons de croire que Voldemort est entrain de lever une armée pour attaque Poudlard. »  
  
« Léa : Quelle école a été attaquée ? »  
  
Jessika pousse discrètement du coude Malefoy.  
  
« Jessika : Quand je te disais que ton père était un monstre ! »  
  
« Severus :Jessika, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour cela ! »  
  
« Jessika : désolée »  
  
Tout se passe trop vite pour moi, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde court autour de moi, alors que je ne suis capable que de faire du surplace, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
  
« Albus : Harry ça va ? »  
  
« Harry : Hein.. Oui..... Je suppose. »  
  
« Jessika : On pourrait peut être vous laisser et retourner en cours ? »  
  
« Léa : Oh non, jeune fille nous n'en avons pas terminé avec vous trois. »  
  
Jessika se retourne vers Draco et moi.  
  
« Jessika : j'aurai essay ! »  
  
« Albus : Que s'est il pass ? »  
  
« Léa : En s'en prenant à Monsieur Londubat, Jessika a déclenché une bagarre entre Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter ! Ils ont brisé l'une de mes potions. »  
  
« Albus : Je vois quelle était cette potion ? »  
  
« Léa : Celle destinée à Nathanaël. »  
  
« Albus : Leur avez-vous donné un antidote ? »  
  
« Léa : j'ai jugé qu'il serait plus sage de les laisser quelques temps sous l'emprise de cette potion. »  
  
« Albus : Je suis d'accord avec vous. Messieurs vous pouvez retourner en classe ! »  
  
« Severus : Quant à toi Jessika, nous reparlerons de cela ce soir, et nous trouverons, j'en suis sur une punition à la hauteur de tes actes. »  
  
« Jessika : Mais j'ai rien à voir avec ça, et puis Léa m'a mis injustement en binôme avec Neville, comment veux-tu que je m'améliore avec lui ? Et puis de toutes façons quoique je fasse, on m'accuse toujours injustement. »  
  
« Severus : On en reparlera plus tard, retourne en cours. »  
  
« Jessika : Oui Sev.. Professeur Rogue. »  
  
Alors que nous redescendons les escaliers, nous croisons une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et à la peau légèrement bronzée, je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'à présent.  
  
« Harry : Bonjour, tu t'appelles comment ? »  
  
Elle esquisse un sourire.  
  
« Melfi : Melfi Athésée, enchantée et toi ? »  
  
« Harry : Harry Potter. »  
  
"Jessika: Bonjour, moi je suis Jessika Sangderouge." « Draco : Draco Malefoy, enchant »  
  
Elle sourit sobrement.  
  
« Melfi : Bonjour à tous, alors. »  
  
Qui est cette fille ? Ça fait trop de nouvelles têtes en un laps de temps aussi court ! Et Voldemort qui poursuit ses attaques quand s'en prendra-t- il à mon havre de paix ? Quand se décidera-t-il à nous affronter ? Et cette potion quelle est-elle ? Rien que de m'imaginer follement amoureux de Draco me donne envie de vomir ! Il est vrai que si je le croisai dans la rue je me retournerai certainement sur lui, mais voilà ce n'est pas un inconnu, c'est mon adversaire préfér !

**autant de questions en suspend! une petite review me fé extremement plaisir surtt ke je dois l'avouer c pa mon chapitre préféré!**


	7. sa voix

**POV de Severus ( verifié ke vous avez bien lu le chapitre precedent! vu ke j'update 2 chapitres à la fois)**

Pourquoi suis-je appelé au bureau d'Albus ? Est-ce que l'un de mes Serpentards aurait encore trouvé le moyen de mettre de la vodka dans le lait de Miss Teigne, ou bien alors du savon pour qu'à chaque fois, qu'elle miaule, une bulle s'échappe de sa bouche ? Non sinon Rusard serait déjà venu me trouver !

« Rémus : Severus tu vas toi aussi chez Albus ? »

Manquait plus que lui ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Entre les sautes d'humeur de Léa, les attaques de Voldemort, l'arrivée de Jessika, je crois que mes nerfs ne pourront pas le supporter !

« Severus : ça ne se voit pas ! »

« Rémus : Tu sais que la tête de Léa est mise à prix ? La tiennele seraaussi, bientôt,mais ça je m'en fous ! »

Fallait sans douter, il me déteste, enfin la réciproque est vraie aussi !

« Rémus : C'est de ta faute si elle en est arrivée l ! »

Mais j'y suis pour presque rien moi dans cette affaire !

**_Flash-back _**

**_23 Septembre1980_  
**  
_Ma première heure de cours comme professeur au sein de Poudlard vient de se terminer, j'ai réussi à empêcher un élève de Poufsouffle de mettre le feu à ma salle. Il faut que j'aille dans la réserve chercher le nécessaire pour mon prochain cours, les septièmes années de Serpentard et Gryffondor. La septième année est une année de spécialisation, les élèves n'étudient plus que certaines matières celles dont ils auront besoin pour aller à l'université. Donc je n'aurai pas plus de dix élèves avec d'après ce que m'a dit ce vieux fou de Dumbledore un seul Gryffondor. Ca tombe bien, ma frustration de ne pas avoir pu revoir celle qui en un regard a réussi à m'envoûter, je la passerai sur lui ! _

Ce sont les bras chargés de bocaux de verre, que je pénètre dans le laboratoire.

« : Monsieur, vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Je reconnaîtrai cette voix entre toutes. Cette voix trop gentille, trop douce, trop posée, trop mielleuse, trop typiquement Gryffondor ! Je me retourne m'apprêtant à lancer une réplique cassante, mais je ne peux articuler la moindre syllabe, devant moi se tient mon _ange déchu_,_ Léa Dratrewsokji, la petite protégée de James Potter a renié tous ses principes si chères à sa maison pour basculer du coté de la force obscure, celui ou je me trouve !  
_  
_**Fin du flash-back**  
_  
Severus ce n'est pas le moment pour penser à ça ! Nous rentrons dans le bureau d'Albus je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, le ciel est assombri, il va faire de l'orage.

**_Flash-back _**

**_28 Septembre 1980_**

_La neige à peine fondue, crisse sous mes pas, le ciel noir zébré quelques fois par un éclair, me rappelle que la vie autour continue. J'entre dans cette battisse délabrée, aux hauts plafonds et aux colonnes antiques, j'y croise des Mangemorts aux regards inexpressifs. _

Je cherche dans cette foule de serviteurs du Mal, l'étincelle de vie que j'avais remarqué la dernière fois. Tout au long des corridors et des pièces vides, de tout ameublement, j'entends mes « collègues » murmurer autour de moi, que le maître prépare un coup important, mais je n'en ai cure, il peut faire ce qu'il veut, pour le moment seul m'intéresse deux prunelles bleues. Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à l'oublier tant que je ne l'aurai pas attiré dans mon lit, jamais auparavant cela ne m'était arrivé, être obsédé par une personne à ce point, et j'ai hâte de me débarrasser de ce penchant, dangereux pour ma santé mentale.

Elle est là, entourée de Mangemorts aux masques dorés : la garde rapprochée du Seigneur des ténèbres dont je fais moi-même partie. Elle semble affolée, des mains baladeuses s'aventurent sous le tissu noir de sa cape, elle essaye de repousser vainement ses hommes qui la désirent comme moi ! Cette pensée : que mon regard reflète la même lubricité que le leur m'effraie, suis-je devenu un animal : ne vivant que pour satisfaire ses bas instincts ?

« Severus : Le maître veut vous voir ! »

C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour les éloigner d'elle, de toutes façons il a toujours quelque chose à leur dire ! Je m'approche d'elle, elle se laisse glisser le long du mur, je m'agenouille devant elle, elle enlève son masque blanc et pleure. Elle pleure son enfance partie, elle pleure son entrée dans le monde adulte, elle se rend compte qu'ici tout n'est que bassesse et violence. Heureusement pour elle, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de la violer, enfin pas encore, car cela fait partie de l'initiation des jeunes recrues, un moyen de les briser psychologiquement afin de s'assurer leur fidélité !

Je la prends dans mes bras, je suppose qu'elle m'a reconnu vu qu'elle n'essaye pas de fuir cette étreinte. Je n'ose pas lui dire quoique ce soit, de peur de lui faire des promesses que je ne pourrais pas tenir. Lucius et Narcissia entrent dans la pièce, cette dernière est facilement reconnaissable par son ventre bien arrondi que ne cache plus sa robe de soie, elle porte dans son ventre non pas un héritier, mais une héritière au grand dam de son mari, qui ne rêve que d'avoir un garçon pour qu'il lui succède à la tête de la famille Malefoy.

« Lucius : La réunion va commencer. »

Elle balaye du revers de sa main les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues, et replace rapidement son masque, avant de quitter la salle sans même m'adresser un regard, Narcissia la suit.

« Lucius : Elle est plutôt jolie, tu as fait un bon choix en jetant ton dévolu sur elle. »

« Severus : Je n'ai pas jeté mon dévolu sur elle, comme tu le dis si bien, il s'avère juste que c'est une de mes élèves et que je n'aimerai pas qu'elle soit blessée inutilement. »

« Lucius : Vu qu'elle ne te plait pas je vais pouvoir m'occuper de la fin de son initiation. »

Je serre les poings et me mords l'intérieur de ma lèvre inférieur, afin d'éviter toutes réactions violentes, qui auraient pu trahir mes réels sentiments pour elle.

« Lucius : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! »

Il a compris mes réelles motivations, mais cela n'empêche pas ses yeux bleus de pétiller de désir pour elle.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Quelqu'un monte les escaliers, je vais voir croyant que c'est encore un perturbateur. Non c'est Léa, une Léa furieuse même devrais-je dire suivie par Jessika, Draco et Potter, les trois affichent un air plus que coupable !

**cette fois encore vous pouvez choisir le prochain POV**


	8. être ou ne pas être

**Me voila de retour avec un court chapitre, il sera suivi demain ou aprés demain d'un plus long (ce sera un POV de Léa)**

**Vu que a l'air de buggé (encore!) je ferai mes reponses o reviews dans ce prochain chapitre.**

**JE tiens à remercier La Halfeline, Tatunette et Orlidom pour leur participation active à cette fic.**

**POV de Draco**

La journée est enfin terminée et la potion ne semble toujours pas faire d'effets, peut être Léa s'est-elle trompée en la faisant ? Ou elle a peut être cherchée à nous effrayer ?  
  
Je m'assois à ma place habituelle, dans la ligne de mire de Potter, lui non plus ne semble pas souffrir de modifications de comportements. Il discute avec Granger, étrange Weasley ne semble pas prendre part à la conversation ! Est que le Trio serait devenu un duo plus un solo ? Mais pourquoi ça m'intéresse ! Jessika est assise en face de moi, je me demande comment elle va se comporter avec moi ce soir ? Si elle pouvait m'ignorer ce serait parfait, parce que ma journée a été assez éprouvante comme ça !  
  
« Jessika : Tu veux ma photo Malefoy ? »  
  
« Draco: Non, merci j'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars cette nuit, j'en fais déjà bien assez comme ça! »  
  
« Jessika : Bon, alors arrête de me regarder ! »  
  
« Draco: Te prends pas pour le centre du monde ! C'est pas toi que je regarde, c'est juste que tu te trouves dans mon champ de vision! »  
  
La brune assez petite, qu'on a croisé en sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, pénètre dans la salle ! Elle se dirige directement vers la table des professeurs, elle a l'air très sûre d'elle, contrairement à d'autres, rien ne semble pouvoir l'effrayer.  
  
Je perçois un mouvement de ma voisine : Jessika !  
  
« Jessika : Oh tu regardais Mr « je suis le défendeur de la veuve et de l'orphelin » ! »  
  
Mais elle m'énerve celle-là, j'allais lui balancer une réplique bien sentie mais je suis arrêté par Dumbledore !  
  
« Dumbledore : Nous accueillons ce soir une nouvelle élève, elle vient d'Olympie, son école a été attaquée dans la nuit, elle va donc poursuivre sa scolarité à Poudlard. Comme d'habitude le Choixpeau déterminera sa future maison !»  
  
« Choixpeau : Meilfi Athésée, je ne crois pas avoir connu un seul des membres de ta famille ! »  
  
« Meilfi : Non, en effet. »  
  
Jessika se tourne vers moi.  
  
« Jessika : Encore une Sang de Bourbe ! »  
  
Oui, peut être, je sais pas et de toutes façons, ça m'intéresse pas ! Enfin elle m'intéresse pas !  
  
« Choixpeau : Intelligente.... Travailleuse.......Sûre de toi.... J'ai trouvé Serdaigle ! »  
  
Avec un sourire qui semble un peu plus enthousiaste que ce que j'ai vu jusqu'à présent, Meilfi incline la tête dans un geste de reconnaissance puis se dirige vers la table des Serdaigles, les préfets de sa maison viennent la saluer, elle serre les mains qui se tendent vers elle et va s'asseoir.  
  
Léa n'est pas là, en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'a assisté à aucun des repas depuis son arrivée ici !  
  
Il semble y avoir de l'agitation à la table des Gryffondors ! Weasley a vraiment pas l'air bien, Granger lui parle mais il ne répond pas. Y aurait- il de l'eau dans le gaz ?  
  
Meilfi a pas l'air très adroite, elle n'arrête pas de faire tomber de la nourriture sur sa robe ! Elle passe sa main sous la table, elle semble caresser quelque chose mais qu'est ce qu'elle cache ?!  
  
Un oiseau que je ne reconnais que trop bien s'approche de moi, m'obligeant à cesser l'observation de la nouvelle, un Busard des roseaux, ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure du courrier ! Il se pose sur mon épaule et me tend négligemment l'une de ses pattes, je détache le message qui y est accroché et il s'envole gracieusement.  
  
Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et croise le regard de Severus il a compris, Je décachette fébrilement la lettre et la lis.  
  
_Mon cher fils  
  
Il est grand temps à présent pour toi de devenir un serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres et de recevoir la marque qui fera de toi la fierté de ta famille.  
  
Je sais que ta marraine a décidé de prendre les armes contre moi, je t'ordonne de te tenir éloigné d'elle le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à te changer d'établissement.  
  
Lucius Malefoy  
_  
C'est encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais, il veut me changer d'école, d'un autre coté si les Mangemorts continuent à attaquer, il ne restera plus une seule école d'ouverte !  
  
Ça s'agite encore à la table des Gryffondors, Granger à l'air très en colère après Weasley.  
  
« Hermione : La santé de ton meilleur ami, t'intéresse donc si peu que ça ! »  
  
Il quitte la salle, je vais faire de même, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
  
Je monte lentement les marches menant à ma chambre tout en serrant compulsivement cette lettre, contenant l'avenir que mon père m'a choisi. Je m'effondre sur mon lit, tout en me demandant sans cesse :Comment je vais me sortir de ce merdier !  
  
Je n'ai aucune envie de suivre cette voie qu'il m'a tracée, mais en même temps refuser signifierait renier ma famille : est-ce que j'en suis capable ? Est-ce que j'en ai envie ? Pourrais-je vivre sans leur appui ? Bon c'est pas comme si j'avais des parents aimants, les miens sont plutôt froids et distants, des tueurs sanguinaires, des adeptes de la torture.  
  
Mais si je choisis de ne pas devenir un Mangemort, je risque de me faire tuer par mon père, ou par l'un de ses amis, ce qui revient au même ! Quoique, mon père me fera beaucoup souffrir avant de m'achever ! J'aurai donc besoin d'être protégé, je sais que Léa prendra soin de moi mais elle a une famille, dont elle doit s'occuper.  
  
Quant à Potter ou Dumbledore, je doute qu'ils s'encombrent d'un fils de Mangemort ! Pourtant........ Je connais leur organisation, leurs techniques, je pourrais être un allié de poids tout comme Severus, à la condition bien sur qu'ils me croient et la c'est pas gagn ! J'ai pendant prés de cinq ans pourris la vie d'Harry, c'est pas du jour au lendemain, qu'il va me traiter en ami, non je ne serais jamais son ami, peut être un jour aura-t-il un peu confiance en moi, mais il faudra du temps ! Et le problème c'est que je n'en ai pas !  
  
Mon père doit certainement déjà attendre ma réponse, qu'il suppose positive, c'est vrai comment un Malefoy pourrait désobéir à la volonté de son père ? Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on lui enseigne ! Non, on préfère lui apprendre l'honneur, la morale et tous ces foutus principes qui vont de paire avec une naissance noble.  
  
Il faut que je vois Léa, elle seule pourra m'aider.

**Une review me donne beaucoup plus envie de me battre avc pour uploader!**


	9. la visite

**Je suis déjà de retour! Comme prévu avec un POV de Léa**

**je réponds aux reviews des trois derniers chapitres!**

**onarluca :autrement j'ai adoré et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'être déjà au chap suivant** voeu exaucé! lol

**Nee Chan et Chana** **Draco ! C'est notre vote pour le prochain POV !** je m'en serai pas doutée! **Alors comme ça, on te fait rire ? On sait pas pourquoi mais y a d'autres auteurs aussi qui le trouvent. Non mais on a pas l'air de clown pourtant TT Enfin, mieux vaut faire rire que pleurer !** je suis tout a fait d'accord alors continuez!**Nous on est à fond pour les Serpentard agitent des drapeaux vivent les Serpentards ! Ce sont les meilleurs, les plus forts !** Je les aime bien les Serpentards mais j'aime bien aussi les Gryffondors! (comment ne se mettre personne à dos!)**Pour la potion, on espère que ça va être un prénétreur de rêves. Paske si c'est un truc qui change les sentiments, c'est pas marrants. Il vaut mieux que les persos se torturent psychologiquement sur ce qu'ils ressentent ! Nous sadiques ? Peut-être ! **je le suis aussi un peu vu que c'est pas dans ce chapitre que vous aurez la réponse mais dans le prochain!(enfin ça dependra du pov choisis alors n'oubliez pas de voter)**ça parait presque sur que Sevy est raide dingue de Léa, vu comment il la protège !** peut être, peut être pas, même sous la torture je ne dirai rien

**mirrabella je serais curieuse de connaitre le POV de Léa dans cette histoire** le voici! **en tout cas cette histoire est vraiment simpas **merci **j'ai hate de voir la potion vraiment agir. **désolée c'est pas pour ce chapitre ci mais vous allez quand même apprendre plein de choses

**bonne lecture**

Hum, qui est ce qui vient me déranger, alors que j'avais enfin réussi à m'endormir ! J'ouvre la porte et vois devant moi des cheveux blonds et un visage inquiet.  
  
« Léa : Draco, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »  
  
« Draco : Mon père m'a envoyé une lettre. »  
  
Il me tend un morceau de papier chiffonné, je le parcours rapidement des yeux, c'est bien le style de Lucius : la froideur et la distance faite homme. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de lui lancer quelque chose au visage, qui risque de le démolir un peu plus.  
  
« Léa : Que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Draco, on a déjà eu cette conversation, c'est à toi et à toi seul, de prendre la décision, je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu aies à regretter ce choix. »  
  
Mon ton était plus dur que ce que j'aurai voulu mais depuis quelques jours, au grand dam de mon entourage, j'ai du mal à me contrôler. Ces yeux se remplissent de larmes, je craque moi aussi, je me mets à pleurer, il se love dans mes bras et essaye de se calmer.  
  
« Léa : Je suis désolée Draco, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais mes hormones me jouent de bien vilains tours en ce moment ! »  
  
Il lève son regard, voilé par les larmes, vers moi.  
  
« Draco : Tes hormones ?! »  
  
Je crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour lui apprendre ça, mais d'un autre coté dans quelques semaines se sera plus que visible.  
  
« Draco : Alors ? »  
  
« Léa : En fait, je suis enceinte.»  
  
J'observe sa réaction, il est un peu surpris mais il a l'air de le prendre plutôt bien.  
  
«Draco : Je suppose que des félicitations s'imposent, alors toutes mes félicitations à la maman. »  
  
Je souris en l'entendant dire maman, c'est si rare qu'il emploie ce terme, d'habitude il dit mère, c'est ainsi que Lucius et Narcissia l'ont élevé. J'aurai tellement voulu être plus présente pour lui, malheureusement j'avais trop de souvenirs douloureux, pour vivre ici. Maintenant tout est différent, la guerre approche et je veux être auprès de ceux que j'aime, lorsqu'elle éclatera.  
  
« Léa : Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider à prendre une décision, si tu le souhaites évidemment ! »  
  
« Draco : Qui ? »  
  
« Léa : Ma mère. »  
  
C'est le rôle de la Matriarche, de guider les gens lorsqu'ils se sentent perdus. Je griffonne rapidement un mot au cas où on nous chercherait et je prends mon manteau. Nous sortons de Poudlard afin de pouvoir transplaner jusqu'à la maison de mon enfance.  
  
Rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois, la petite maison blanche, trône toujours au milieu d'une pelouse parfaitement tondue, la balancelle de bois ou j'ai passé des heures à lire ou bien à rêver, se balance lentement au grés du vent.  
  
Maman apparaît sur le seuil, je sens que Draco resserre un peu plus son étreinte, il ne la reconnaît pas ! Il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vue, il devait avoir cinq ans.  
  
« Léa : Maman, tu te souviens de Draco Malefoy ? »  
  
« Helena : Bien sur, Draco je suis contente de te revoir. »  
  
« Draco :Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer. »  
  
Même dans les pires moments il est incapable de se défaire de son éducation rigide !  
  
« Léa : Si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que Draco a besoin de ton aide pour choisir quel chemin emprunter. »  
  
Elle sourit, elle savait déjà qu'un jour il viendrait la voir pour prendre une décision, elle nous fait signe de la suivre à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle se sent toujours obligée de laisser la radio en fond sonore, peut être se sent-elle seule ? Il est vrai que depuis la mort de papa et mon départ, elle se renferme, il faudrait que je vienne plus souvent la voir ! Cette chanson qui passe me rappelle un certain soir de septembre.  
  
**FLASH-BACK  
  
28 Septembre 1980  
**  
_**When you touch me **_

_**I feel there's nothing you can do to turn me away**  
  
Il m'a vu faible, il m'a vu pleurer, il m'a vu au plus mal et n'a rien fait de vexant, il m'a juste pris maladroitement dans ses bras, comme s'il était peu habitué à ce genre de marques d'affection. Albus m'avait prévenu, mais je n'avais pas voulu le croire, je pensais bêtement que c'était son coté sur protectionniste à mon égard qui avait pris le dessus, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
**And I know that**_

_** In the past you've had bad luck so I should help you stay**  
  
Dans la grande salle, les lustres largement garnis de bougies illuminent et jettent des ombres inquiétantes sur le visage de mon prétendu maître. Mon regard s'égare dans la foule, essayant de reconnaître l'un des participants à cette mascarade. Evidemment je croise les yeux d'Onyx, que je chéris depuis de si longues années.  
  
**You're all I ever wanted**_

_** You're all I ever needed, it's you **_

_**You're all I've ever wanted **_

_**And loving you's the right thing to do**_

_**And I'll see it through**  
  
J'ai été déçu de le trouver ici, même si je savais qu'il était un passionné de magie noire, mais je l'imaginais trop fier pour se rabaisser à être un des esclaves de ce faux dieu. D'un autre coté, je ne connais rien de lui à part ses regards méprisants et ses paroles mesquines !  
  
**When I close my eyes**_

_** And think of you it takes me places that I've never seen**_

_** And the rain, it blows**_

_** You're brushing up against my skin to wash me clean**  
  
Ces hommes masqués d'or avaient les yeux luisants d'un désir impur que jusqu'à présent je n'avais rencontré qu'une fois ! Est-ce que ma mère a vu cette scène dans une de ses prédictions ? Même si c'est le cas, elle ne me le dira jamais. Ce pouvoir, mon pouvoir est effrayant, trop puissant, même pour des sorcières !  
  
Voldemort se tourne vers son assemblée le sourire aux lèvres, saluant ainsi l'entrée d'une nouvelle Dratrewsokji dans son armée, ma sœur Elizabeth prend la même voie que moi, mais avec des motivations bien différentes. Elle se tient debout devant lui avec son air suffisant incrusté dans son visage. Merlin, qu'est ce que je peux la détester !  
  
Elle défie du regard tout ceux se trouvant dans cette salle, peu nombreux sont ceux capables de ne pas plier devant ces yeux aussi froids que la banquise, bien sur je fais partie de ce petit nombre, habituée depuis ma naissance à cet océan de haine, mais à mon grand étonnement Severus aussi le soutient. Je ne connais vraiment rien de lui, il ne cessera de me surprendre.  
  
_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**  
  
La première fois ou je l'ai vu, coïncide avec mon entrée à Poudlard, j'étais perdue dans l'immensité de ce lieu, du haut de mes onze ans, je ne savais rien de la vie à part ce que m'en avaient dit mes chers livres !  
  
**FLASH-BACK  
  
15 Septembre 1976  
**  
_Pourquoi dois-je étudier ici et non pas à Bâton-Rouge comme Emmanuel ? Je sais pertinemment que c'est une tradition au sein de ma famille, les futurs Matriarches font leur scolarité en Angleterre, mais j'aurai préféré que pour une fois ma mère fasse une exception ! Ici je ne connais absolument personne, à part Albus évidemment mais il ne compte pas !  
  
Ca va être mon tour de passer sous le Choixpeau, mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire, je sais déjà dans quelle maison je vais atterrir : Gryffondor ! Comment puis-je en être aussi sûre ? C'est simple ma mère l'a vu dans une de ses prédictions ! Il est d'ailleurs très rare, voire exceptionnel, pour une Matriarche d'avoir des visions sur elle ou sur un membre de sa famille, mais si c'est le cas cela signifie que sa vie prend un tournant crucial.  
  
En plus de ce don : « l'avenir conditionnel », les Matriarches ou futurs Matriarches, comme c'est mon cas, ont un instinct très développé. Et moi, mon instinct me dit que le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux sombres et au rictus énigmatique (parce qu'on ne peut pas appeler cela un sourire ! ) aura un impact sur mon futur le tout est de déterminer lequel !_  
  
**_I'll show you the love in my head _**

**_I'll show you the love that we had _**

**_I'll show you the love in my head _**

**_I'll show you the love that we had_  
  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK**  
  
« Helena : Léa, ça va ? »  
  
« Léa : Oui, désolée j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs »  
  
Elle a déjà installé Draco dans ce vieux fauteuil confortable et lui a donné un verre de thé glacé, elle va commencer la séance, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas assisté à l'une d'entre elles.  
  
« Helena : Draco, tu vas faire le vide dans ton esprit, tu oublies tout et tu ne te concentres que sur les différents choix qui s'offrent à toi. C'est fait ? »  
  
Il fait un léger signe de la tête, il est encore un peu intimidé par elle. Pourtant ma maman, c'est la douceur faite femme, son visage rond, ses yeux rieurs, son sourire sincère, ses bras qui ne demandent qu'à enlacer et à réconforter....  
  
D'une main elle prend celle de mon filleul, tandis qu'elle pose l'autre sur la tempe de celui-ci. Je connais ces gestes par cœur pour les avoir effectués des milliers de fois mais aujourd'hui, je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire pour lui, je sais qu'il aura un impact important sur les évènements à venir, et il ne m'aurait peut-être pas cru si c'était moi qui lui avait fait ces prédictions.  
  
Elle le guide dans ses différentes destinées, la vie contrairement à ce que pensent certains n'est pas écrite, nous prenons nos propres décisions, la Matriarche se contente de montrer les effets que nos différents choix peuvent entraîner. Les personnes ont ainsi toutes les cartes en main pour prendre la bonne option.  
  
Que pouvait-elle lui montrer à présent ? Le visage de Draco semble plus détendu, presque souriant, ce futur à l'air de lui plaire, mais lequel est- ce ? J'espère de tout mon cœur que c'est celui que j'ai choisi, que c'est celui ou il se retournera contre ses parents pour leur montrer une fois pour toutes qu'il n'est pas seulement un héritier, qu'il est une personne à part entière avec un libre-arbitre.

**voila un nouveau chapitre de fini! n'oubliez pas de voter pour le prochain POV**


	10. ses lèvres

**Pour cette partie j'ai utilisé la chanson « Secret » de Madonna (et pour la précédente c'était : I'll see it through de Texas) **

**Ceci est un POV de Severus.**

**_Les réponses aux reviews_**

**tatunette**

**encore une fois j'adore mais tu le sais dejà : **_oui, mais je suis tjrs contente de l'entendre !!!!!! lol _

**j'ai le droit de voter aussi?**_ Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit ?!_

**mi je vote pour un POV Sev (mais tu le sais deja aussi) **_Oui et comme tu le sais déjà c'est le pov de Sev ki l'a emporté ! Dsl pour t'avoir fé presq pleurer avc ce chap ce n'était pa volontaire !_

**Nee Chan et Chana**

**Elle est enceinte ? Qui est le père ? Sévy... ou pas ? **_Oui elle est enceinte et l'identité du père est révélée dans ce chapitre. _

**Tu es pour les Griffy ? Franchement, nous, on les portes pas tellements dans nos coeurs mais c'est leur fautes. Ils arrêtent pas de dire que les Serpentards sont du côté de Voldy, alors que c'est pas forcément vrai !**_ Mais non je suis pa pour Gryffondor vu que mon perso préféré est Severus et juste après c'est Draco et Harry ex æquo ! _

**On espère que le choix de Dray sera le bon ! Enfin, bon dans le sens où il réussira à mettre Harry dans son lit **_Le choix de Draco devrait être connu dans 2 ou 3 chapitres !_

**Mirrabella**

**Pour le prochain POV je verrai plutôt rogue. **_Exaucée !_

**Merci de m'avoir donner celui que je souhaitais pour ce chapitre qui est vraiment très bien. **_Mais de rien, j'aime bcp le perso de Léa il fallait bien qu'elle est son propre POV un jour !_

bonne lecture

Je ne rêve que d'une chose après une journée pareille : aller me coucher, mais malheureusement j'ai encore un petit problème à régler : Jessika. Elle s'avance vers moi, l'air embarrassé, elle s'est que je ne vais pas être tendre avec elle, après ce qui s'est passé dans le cours de Léa.

« Jessika : Tu voulais me parler Seve.... Hum professeur Rogue. »

"Severus: Oui, je voulais te parler de ta façon de te comporter vis à vis de moi et aussi de ce qui s'est passé durant ton cours de potion. »

« Jessika : Quoi, quel comportement envers toi? Tu ne crois pas que c'est compliqué pour moi de te voir comme un simple prof? Et pour ce qui est de mon cours de potion, comment veux-tu que je devienne aussi douée que toi, si je suis avec ce crétin de Neville?? Pour ce qui est de Harry et Le cher messire ''je suis le fils de celui qui m'a attaqu'', j'ai rien à voir la-dedans! »

Ce n'est pas ma nièce pour rien, elle sait quoi dire et à quel moment pour flatter l'ego de quelqu'un. Mais elle devrait savoir que les flatteries ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi!

« Severus : Déjà tu vas me faire le plaisir de te calmer, je n'ai jamais dit que cela serait simple mais tu dois comprendre qu'ici je suis ton professeur et pas l'un de tes camarades ! Et si Léa t'a mise avec Neville, c'est qu'elle a jugé que d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela vous serez profitable à tous les deux ! »

« Jessika : Je suis calme, cette blessure me fait juste un mal de chien ! Je ne te considère pas comme un camarade, tu es beaucoup plus à mes yeux....Et comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi sordide à propos de Neville? Tu passes toi-même ton temps à lui faire ou dire bien pire, que je que j'ai pu faire? »

Je sais maintenant de ou Abby tient ces moues si irrésistibles, à l'avenir il faudra que j'évite de la confier à Jessika, parce que sinon je vais perdre le peu d'autorité que j'ai sur elle.

Si mes élèves voyaient cela, moi le professeur, qui d'un seul regard peut terrifier une classe entière, incapable de résister aux sourires tristes de sa nièce et de sa fille! Cela en est presque pathétique!

« Severus : Je sais, mais si Léa t'a mise avec lui c'est qu'il y a une raison, tu dois en discuter avec elle, cependant à l'avenir, s'il te plait, évite de provoquer des bagarres, parce qu 'entre Abby, Léa et toi, je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête ! »

Sans oublier Voldemort et Lupin ! Manquerait plus que Black montre le bout de sa truffe pour que mes nerfs lâchent définitivement.

« Jessika :Je ne l'ai pas provoqué, ou tout du moins, je crois pas. Et puis pourquoi Mr ''mon père brise des vies'' aurait fait ça pour moi? De toutes façons... »

« Severus : Tu fais partie de sa maison, il est préfet, il se doit de prendre ta défense ! Il l'aurait fait pour n'importe quel Serpentard ! »

« Jessika : Je ne comprend pas pour quoi tu prend à ce point sa défense.... Oui il est Préfet, mais c'est quand même à cause de sa répugnante famille que j'ai du quitter mon école et mes parents, ha oui j'allais oublier, maman te salue, elle m'a envoyé un hibou dans ma chambre. »

Elle essaye de détourner la conversation ! Ça non plus, ça ne marche pas avec moi!

« Severus : Je ne prends pas sa défense mais tu comprendras, qu'en ce moment, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à régler vos petits problèmes d'entente. Draco n'est pas son père, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt je pense ou tout du moins je l'espère ! Quant à ta mère, elle m'a aussi envoyé un hibou pour savoir comment cela se passait pour toi. Je n'ai bien sûr pas parlé de l'incident en cours de potion, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter pour rien. »

« Jessika : Bon laissons ce Malefoy de coté, je tacherai de bien me conduire, merci de n'avoir rien dit à maman, dis, tu crois que je peux passer un peu de temps avec toi, et faire comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune? ça me manque terriblement, je sais que tu dois t'occuper d'autres choses plus importantes, mais..... »

Adieu mon lit ! Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à résister à ce regard de chien battu ou sinon ma vie va être un véritable enfer !

« Severus : Si tu veux, je comptais me rendre à mes appartements pour y chercher un livre. »

« Jessika :D'accord, je te suis. »

« Severus : Sinon à part cet accrochage, comment se passe ton intégration ? »

« Jessika :Bien, c'est pas trop dur, aujourd'hui j'ai vu Remus ?

J'acquiesce sensiblement de la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Jessika : Il est venu voir Léa pendant son cours, et on a fait la potion tue-loup, mais tu étais déjà sans doute au courant, sinon j'ai hâte d'être aux cours de demain. Mais je me sens seule, je ne connais personne ici.. Tu vois, je me retrouve abandonnée. »

« Severus : Je suis sur que tu ne tarderas pas à te faire de nouveaux camarades »

Nous entrons dans mes appartements, une tornade brune s'abat sur moi sans crier garde, alors qu'elle devrait déjà dormir depuis deux bonnes heures. Jessika se penche vers Abby

« Jessika : Bonjour toi! Tu va bien?** »**

"Abby: Jess!!!!!!!!!"

"Jessika: Abby!! je suis contente de te voir. **»**

J'observe de loin ma fille de trois ans se jeter dans les bras de sa cousine, tout en cherchant du regard Léa. Un elfe de maison apparaît soudainement devant moi.

« Severus : Ou est Léa ? »

« Elfe : Madame Léa est partie avec Monsieur Draco, elle a laissé un mot pour Monsieur sur la table basse. »

Je vois le visage de Jessika se tordre pour faire une grimace, ce qui bien sur fait rire aux éclats ma petite princesse. Bon j'ai encore du boulot, si je veux que Draco et Jessika s'entendent enfin un jour !

_Severus j'ai accompagné Draco chez ma mère, je reviens dans une heure._

_Je t'aime _

_Léa_

« Severus : Jessika que veux-tu faire en attendant que Léa rentre ? »

« Jessika Je sais pas, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas regardé ensemble les albums photos. »

« Severus : Euh si tu veux, mais avant je vais aller coucher Abby, parce que c'est plus que l'heure pour elle ! »

"Jessika: D'accord. "

Je prends Abby dans mes bras, elle se pelotonne tout contre moi et ferme ses yeux. Je l'ai à peine déposée dans son lit, qu'elle se réfugie dans les bras de Morphée. C'est lorsqu'elle dort que je me rends compte de sa fragilité et de son innocence et cela me terrifie. Je me demande encore comment Léa et moi avons pu l'embarquer dans cette guerre et la mettre ainsi en danger. Pourtant je ne regrette pas, elle est ,tout comme sa mère, ma raison de vivre et de me battre.

C'est pour Léa que je me suis révolté contre mon passé et c'est pour mes enfants que je me battrais pour le futur.

**Flash-back**

**31 Octobre 1980**

_**Things haven't been the same**_

_**Since you came into my life**_

_**You found a way to touch my soul**_

_**And I'm never, never, never gonna let it go**_

_Elle est là, dans la grande salle, transformée le temps d'une soirée en salle de bal, éblouissante dans cette robe de soie Bordeaux, ajustée si prés de son corps, trop prés, je ne peux détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je n'aurai jamais du accepter de chaperonner cette fête ! La tentation y est trop grande !_

_**Happiness lies in your own hand**_

_**It took me much too long to understand** _

**_How it could be_**

_**Until you shared your secret with me**_

_Son corps bouge lascivement au rythme de la musique, ses cheveux balayent sensuellement le bas de ses reins, elle sourit mais je peux lire dans son regard, une inquiétude ? Non plutôt un pressentiment !_

_Elle danse entourée par ses amis de Gryffondor. Aucun d'eux n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué de changements chez elle, ni ses absences répétées et injustifiées, ni même le fait qu'elle porte constamment un bandage au niveau de son avant-bras droit._

_**Something's comin' over, mmm mmm**_

_**Something's comin' over, mmm mmm**_

_**Something's comin' over**_

_**My baby's got a secret**_

_Je la connais mieux qu'eux, je sais ou elle disparaît et ce qu'elle y fait. Mais, pourtant ....... Que sais-je de cette jeune femme au nom si imposant et à la destinée si écrasante ? Quasiment rien, à part les quelques souvenirs du temps ou elle n'était qu'une enfant, or ce n'est visiblement plus le cas !_

_**You gave me back the paradise**_

_**That I thought I lost for good**_

_**You helped me find the reasons why**_

**_It took me by surprise that you understood_**

_Elle me lance un regard désespéré, sa main gauche agrippe son avant-bras opposé, elle n'est pas encore habituée à cette lave brûlante et dévastatrice qui afflue vers la Marque lorsque le Maître nous appelle et à cette impression de froid intense qui envahit tout le reste du corps. Non, il est encore trop tôt pour cela, dans quelques temps, elle ne sentira plus que de désagréables picotements, comme cela est mon cas._

_Elle s'éclipse discrètement de la salle et je la suis._

_**You knew all along**_

_**What I never wanted to say**_

_**Until I learned to love myself**_

_**I was never ever lovin' anybody else**_

_Elle court dans les couloirs de Poudlard, elle sait que je suis derrière elle, mais elle ne me jette pas un seul regard, tout ce qu'elle désire c'est faire disparaître cette foutue douleur. Elle sort enfin, s'éloigne un peu de l'école et s'apprête à transplaner lorsque je la rattrape, je pose ma main sur son bandage. Je ne suis qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses lèvres appellent désespérément les miennes, je cède à la folie de l'instant, c'est juste une caresse dans l'espoir de la rassurer en vue de ce qui va arriver._

_« Severus : On s'y fait. »_

_Elle me sourit tristement et disparaît._

_C'est peut être ça le problème, c'est qu'à la fin on finit par s'habituer à tout_ !

**Fin du flash-back**

**J'ai une annonce importante à faire, me retrouvant enseveli sous une tonne de fics à écrire et ayant une Muse syndiquée, je suis obligée de mettre en place une règle pour l'update de mes fics. J'updaterai en priorité la fic qui aura eu le plus de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, car je considère que c'est celle là qui est la plus lue ! (ça me plait pas plus qu'à vous de devoir faire ça, mais malheureusement je m'y vois contrainte !)**

****

**Note le rating va evoluer dés le prochain chapitre, pour cause de violences et de sujets plus sensibles vous êtes prevenus cette fic pour ses flash backs sera donc classée en R dés le chapitre 10**


	11. note de l'auteur

Voila juste pour vous dire quelques trucs:

Tout d'abord je pars en vacances du 29 août au 5 septembre **(ça n'intéresse personne mais c'est important pour ce qui suit !)**

Et je ne suis pas très satisfaite de mes derniers chapitres (en ce qui concerne « You'll never walk alone » et « mon livre de vie ») je les trouve trop bâclés, pas assez fournis.....

J'ai quelques problèmes pour écrire en ce moment du pour certaines fics à un manque de motivation et pour d'autres un besoin de réfléchir un peu plus à ce qui va se passer dans le futur.

donc j'ai pris la dure décision **(pour moi)** de ne pas updater mes fics avant mon retour de vacances, mais promis dés que je serai chez moi vous aurez de nouveaux chapitres et d'ailleurs ce sera « t'attendre » qui se verra ajouter un nouveau chapitre en premier, puis "you'll never walk alone"

**Pour "you'll never walk alone" le prochain chapitre sera un pov d'Harry et une partie est déjà publiée sur le forum du slash dont l'adresse est dans ma presentation (topic fanfictions sujet: fic Harry Potter.)**

**Mirrabella**: **décidément j'ai beaucoup de chance, et je continue à dire que cette fic est fantastique.** _c'est moi qui ait de la chance d'avoir une revieweuse aussi fidele! _

**nicolas Slt, je sais plus si je t deja ecrit , mai jadore ta fic elle est vraiment super , continue ! **_Merci!_

**Hannange** **ta fic e vraiment sublime j'éspére que tu ecriras bientot la suite **_Merci la suite ce sera dans deux semaines dsl!_

**Lee-NC-Kass****Severus papa, ça fait bizarre. On l'a toujours imaginé assez froid, surtout avec des enfants. Enfin, comme quoi même la personne la plus froide peut se réveler être un papa poule ! lol**_ Et encore vous n'avez pas tout vu! Moi je l'aime bien mon Sev papa c'est pê un peu étrange mais Léa s'est "battu" pour en arriver là (vous verrez ça dans les flash-backs!)_

**Est-ce qu'il faut continuer à voter pour les POV ? Si c'est le cas, on vote pour notre Dragon ! Y'a pas à dire, on l'adore !**_oui mais dsl le prochian c'est Harry et vous decouvrirez l'effet de la potion!_

**Est-ce que pour les chansons en Anglais (ou autre langue) tu pourrais mettre une traduction ? Déjà qu'on est pas terrible en Anglais, si en plus on doit le traduire en lisant des fics...**_c'est noté les prochaines chansons anglaises qui apparaitront dans cette fic seront traduites!_

**lizzie **  
**je viens de lire ta fic et j'attends la suite avec impatience ... ca compte si j'envoir plusieurs reviews pour ke ca vienne plus vite ?? ca ne ve pas dire que je l'ai lue plusieurs fois quoi que je pourrai le faire aussi lol **_dsl je compte une seule review par personne!si tu relis la fic plusieurs fois tu découvriras certains details comme des réactions bizarres de certains perso ou des sous entendus qui m'ont volontairement echappé!_

**tatunette** **kikoo anhelo :D c'est moi :D j'ai trouvé 10 min pour venir lire ton chef d'oeuvre **_euh t'exageres pa un peu Tatu?!_

**Alors, voilà, tes lecteurs connaissent le secret de sev, jess et lea mnt, j'ai hate de voir les reactions. Je vais pas pouvoir aller sur le forum avant de rentrer, mais je te promet de t'y laisser une review des ke je rentre**_ Mici c'est gentil!_

**pour ce ki est du Rating, j'ai hate de voir ce ke tu nous reserves** _En fait je vais traumatiser Draco enfant dsl mais c'est necessaire !_

**et pour le nombre de reviews ki motivent l'upload, je trouve ca normal :) pis comme t'aspleins de fic et ke tu bosses comme une tarée bah je trouve ca normal.**_Mais depuis que tu es partie je bosse plus comme une tarée!!!! c'est là mon probléme j'ai un manque de motivation flagrant!_


	12. son rêve

**je suis de retour malheuresement pour vous!**

**dans ce chapitre vous saurez enfin les consequences de la potion (je sais j'en ai mis du temps mais j'avais plein de choses à vous apprendre avant!)**

**toujours slash attention le prochain chapitre le rating change!**

**POV d'Harry**

"Harry: Ou suis-je?"

Ce lieu m'est totalement inconnu, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est Ron entrain de se retourner sans arrêt dans son lit ! Depuis quelques temps il a énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil.

« Léa : Tu es dans le rêve de Draco et je te servirai de guide. »

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, j'étais trop absorbé par la contemplation du jardin verdoyant dans lequel je me trouve.

« Harry : Je suppose que c'est le résultat de la potion. »

« Léa : Oui mais pas seulement, la potion te guide jusqu'au rêve de la personne mais ne te permet pas réellement d'y rentrer, il faut que cette dernière accepte cette intrusion pour que finalement tu puisses le faire. »

« Harry : Donc si je suis ici c'est parce que Draco l'a bien voulu ? »

« Léa : Inconsciemment il a accepté ta présence dans ce rêve. »

Malefoy m'a donc autorisé à espionner ses pensées les plus secrètes et les plus intimes ? Ça me paraît inconcevable, après tout il me déteste autant que je le déteste!

Le regard de Léa se pose sur moi, il est perçant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle pénètre mon âme pour savoir ce à quoi je pense.

« Léa : Harry, les gens changent. Suis-moi, allons découvrir ce qui hante les rêves de Draco. »

Elle me tend la main je la saisis, nous approchons d'une terrasse de dalles blanches, polies par le temps, des éclats de rire parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles. Une grande bâtisse se découpe dans le ciel sans nuage, nous devons nous trouver au manoir Malefoy. Léa a l'air surprise mais elle se recompose rapidement un masque neutre, je me demande ou elle a appris à faire ça ? Je me demande ou ils ont tous appris à faire ça ! Moi je suis incapable de cacher quoique ce soit, tout ce que je ressens se lit sur mon visage.

Sur l'herbe, non loin, est allongé le prince des Serpentards, il a les yeux perdus dans le vague, une jeune femme aux cheveux aussi blonds que les siens s'approchent de lui et lui jette une bassine d'eau au visage. Elle est grande et mince, habillée d'un pantalon de toile, écru et d'un léger pull de maille de la même couleur, ses yeux sont bleus lagons. Si elle ne riait pas autant je dirais qu'elle fait partie de la famille Malefoy !

« Harry : Qui est-elle ? »

« Léa : C'est Lucinda, la grande sœur de Draco. »

« Harry : Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur ! Pourquoi n'étudie-t-elle pas à Poudlard ? »

« Léa : Elle a été assassinée lorsque Draco avait trois ans. »

Son masque n'est pas parfait, je peux deviner qu'elle refoule les larmes qui risquent de la submerger, elle se sent très certainement coupable de la mort de Lucinda.

« Léa ; Draco était présent lors du meurtre, il a été tellement traumatisé qu'il est devenu muet, durant un an pas un seul mot n'a passé la barrière de sa bouche. »

« Harry : Mais qui ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une profonde colère m'envahit.

« Léa : Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner les réponses à ces questions, il faudra que tu parles à Draco ! »

Parler à Draco ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus simple !

« Léa : Il a abaissé ses barrières afin de te faire partager une partie de lui, ce qui prouve que d'une façon ou d'une autre il a confiance en toi, je connais quelqu'un qui comme Draco a construit des murs autour de lui afin que plus rien ne l'atteigne, c'est un combat sue d'essayer tous les jours de les abattre, c'est fatigant et désespérant parfois mais je ne m'imagine pas arrêter mon effort, je l'aime trop pour le laisser seul face à sa solitude et à sa douleur. »

Tout en disant cela elle m'avait entraîné à l'intérieur de la maison, elle s'y trouvait, en tant que personnage du rêve, allongée sur un canapé, une main posée sur son ventre très arrondi de femme enceinte et l'autre tenant un livre assez ancien. Je lui adresse un regard perplexe, que fait-elle au manoir Malfoy?

« Léa : Tu n'es pas au manoir Malfoy, je n'y mettrai jamais les pieds même en rêve, Draco le sait ! Tu es dans la demeure ancestrale de la famille Rogue. »

La famille Rogue ? Est-ce que par hasard elle et Rogue seraientâ€â€. ? Non c'est pas possible ! Mais pourtant â€.

« Léa : Lorsque Draco a arrêté de parler, son père a tout essayé pour qu'il produise un son et quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment tout ! Au bout d'un mois il en a eu assez, alors il me l'a confié et pendant un peu plus d'un an je l'ai élevé comme s'il était mon enfant, avant que Lucius ne me l'arrache des bras, afin d'en faire un parfait héritier. C'est pour ça que dans ses rêves, il fait partie de ma famille, je suppose que pour lui cette courte période de bonheur est une sorte d'oasis en plein désert. »

Le professeur Rogue entre à son tour, il ne porte pas pour une fois une de ces affreuses soutanes, mais des habits qu'on pourrait qualifier de courant au sein du monde sorcier. Il se penche au-dessus du canapé et embrasse légèrement Léa sur le front, avant de caresser lentement le ventre qui protége un petit être en pleine croissance. J'ai la confirmation de ce que je pensais : Rogue et Léa sont ensemble. Une petite fille vive, aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux foncés, s'approche elle aussi et tend sa petite main vers la rondeur maternelle de ma professeur de potion. Je suis mal à l'aise devant cette scène familiale, je suis l'intrus, comme d'habitude ! Léa, celle qui me guide, saisit ma main et la serre assez fort pour chasser toutes mes pensées mélancoliques. Elle m'éloigne de cet endroit et m'emmène vers le jardin ou Draco et Lucinda sont encore entrain de se chamailler.

« Léa : Je suppose que tu as certaines questions à me poser. »

« Harry : Vous et le professeur Rogue, vous êtesâ€.. »

« Léa : Nous sommes mariés depuis quelques années déjà. »

« Harry : Tout à l'heure c'est de lui dont vous me parliez ? »

« Léa : Oui. »

« Harry : Avez vous connu mes parents ? »

Elle a l'air surprise par ma question, mais elle ne devrait pas !

« Léa : Lorsque je suis arrivée à Poudlard les Maraudeurs étaient déjà en cinquième année, ta mère, m'a prise sous son aile, je ne sais pas si c'est son instinct maternel qui s'est réveillé ou si comme elle le disait elle voyait quelque chose de spécial en moi. Je me suis peu à peu fondu dans ce groupe, j'y avais une place à part, celle de confidente, voire parfois de consolatrice. Quant à ton père, comme tout les Gryffondors , je reconnaissais en lui un leader, quelqu'un capable de se battre pour ce en quoi il croyait. »

« Harry : Est ce que vous pouvez me parler un peu plus d'eux? »

Mais peu à peu l'image de Léa se brouille, puis s'efface lentement.

« Léa : Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je suis entrain de me réveiller. »

Elle me laisse là, avec ces dizaines de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Draco et Lucinda en ont assez de se battre, ils rentrent lentement à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse afin d'y retrouver leur semblant de famille. Draco regarde dans ma direction sait-il que je suis là ?

Je les suis et les trouve tous attablés et riant, Draco se retourne une nouvelle fois vers moi. Mon cœur me fait mal jamais je n'aurai ça, une famille autour de moi, une sœur avec qui me chamaillait, mais apparemment Draco non plus ne l'a pas !

C'est à mon tour de me réveiller, les larmes aux yeux, un poids immense sur le cœur, ce sentiment de malaise qui ne me quitte pas, et une incompréhension totale des raisons pour lesquelles Draco m'a laissé voir une de ses faiblesses.

**qui pour le prochain POV?**


	13. un peu de tendresse

**voila j'aimerai juste faire un peu de pub pour mes deux derniers bébés(c'est pas dans mes habitudes mais je suis particulierement fiere de ces deux fics: tout d'abord My sweet prince (song fic couple principal HP/DM trés angst basé sur la dependance Nee Chan et Chana elle devrait vous plaire!) et l'autre c'est une fic slash aussi Leur histoire dans l'Histoire l'action se deroule en 1572 en France c'est un UA cross over avc le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**onarluca, lizzie, ****namasta**: Voici la suite que vous attendiez!

**Clôtho** :**j'adore cette fic!! **Merci **c'est tres interressant, je me pose toujours beaucoup de questions, **Lesquelles? je suis une fille trés curieuse et c'est vrai qu'il y a encore pas mal de choses à decouvrir, par exemple j'ai cité un nom dan l'avant dernier chapitre sans dire qui c'était! **meme s'il y en a qui sont en partie résolues.. bref, j'adore, voilà, je résume tout un mot, je sais, c'est court, mais c'est tout ce qui résonne dans ma tête... alors vivement la suite** la voici un peu plus rapidement quec e que j'avais prévu mais je me suis faite harceler par certaines sur le forum du monde du slash et sur MSN!

**Nee Chan et Chana :Bon alors ce chapitre, il est... triste. **Oui le dernier étais trés melancolique et le debut de celui ci l'est tout autant!**Draco qui a perdu sa soeur (au fait, c'est qui le meurtrier **? surprise vous le saurez prochainement!),** après il trouve enfin un famille mais rebelot, on la lui arrache.** Méchant Lucius!!!! mais ne vous inquietez pas il va retrouver le bonheur!  
**Mais bon, dans ce chapitre, on voit que Draco fait vraiment confiance à Harry (au moins inconsciemment) et ça, c'est trop cool !** Oui un lien se tisse entre les deux mais il y a encore un peu de chemin à faire!  
**A la fin, Harry est triste paske il a jamaiseu de famille, mais faut qu'il se console, il en formera une avec Draco ! Et puis des enfants, ça s'adoptent ! lol** lol! ça se fait aussi dans t'attendre Draco est bien enceint! mais je ne pense pas que cette fic devienne une M-preg!

**morticia95: DRAGO!** souhait exsaucé **ta fic est gé-ni-ale! comment on peut attendre la suite calmement sans pété les plombs!;p** Merci je fais de mon mieux pour updaté regulierement mais mo inspiration me joue des tours! **je l'adore et drago est tout mimi!** c'est vrai mais attends t'as pas encore lu ce chapitre!**ze vé etre zalouze d'harry... :'( sniff!** mais non!**pour le pov fé ac drago stp! je veux savoir comment il réagit à son rêve ac harry...** la on le voit pas trop vu qu'il annonce sa decision à Léa!

**Je tiens à remercier tout particulierement La Halfeline (alias Meilfi) et Orlidom (alias Jessika)**

**Bonne lecture**

****

****

Le réveil ce matin a été comme d'habitude: dur! Je saute le petit déjeuner, aucune envie de me retrouver en face de mes deux molosses qui s'empiffrent alors que mon estomac n'est pas vraiment à sa place habituelle ! Pour la première fois de la semaine, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars, pas de cris dans mon sommeil et pas de traces laissées par les larmes sur mes joues.

Je sors et m'assoie sur l'herbe encore humide à cause de la rosée. Léa s'avance vers la cabane d'Hagrid serrant tout contre elle une Abby encore assoupie. La petite fille tient fermement dans l'une de ses mains, la licorne en peluche blanche aux doux reflets argentés, cadeau de baptême de son parrain. Toute la douceur et l'amour de Léa pour son enfant transparaissent dans cette simple scène.

J'aimerai avoir à nouveau l'age d'Abby afin de pouvoir me réfugier dans les bras accueillants de ma tendre marraine.

Elle frappe trois coups contre la lourde porte en bois, le semi-géant sort lentement de sa cabane, ils discutent quelques minutes avant que Léa ne glisse dans les bras de son interlocuteur son petit ange, elle l'embrasse une dernière fois sur le front avant de repartir.

Léa m'aperçoit et se dirige vers moi.

« Léa : Draco que fais-tu dehors ? Tu ne devrais pas être dans la Grande Salle ? »

« Draco : Je n'ai pas faim. »

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, sonde mon âme et caresse lentement ma joue.

« Léa : Tu veux discuter avec moi ? »

Elle s'assoie à son tour sur l'herbe.

« Léa : ça ne va pas ? »

« Draco : Aujourd'hui tu acceptes qu'on nous voit ensemble ?!!!! »

C'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais lui dire, je voulais lui expliquer ce vide en moi, cette absence incroyablement pesante, ces blessures qui ne veulent pas se refermer, mais non ma satanée éducation a pris le dessus sur mes sentiments !

« Léa : Peut être parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus le même qu'hier ! Ta conversation avec ma mère, t'a permis de faire le point sur ta situation, je sais que tu as pris ta décision, d'ailleurs j'en ai eu la confirmation lorsque tu as laissé Harry rentrer dans ton rêve. »

Potter ? Harry a vu l'un de mes rêves, mais lequel était ce ? Que sait-il sur moi ? Je panique !

« Léa : Il t'a vu chez moi. Il a rencontré Lucinda. »

Elle prend ma main, l'évocation de ma sœur provoque toujours chez moi une crise de larmes incontrôlable, ceci explique pourquoi je ne parle jamais d'elle. Léa est bien la seule personne devant laquelle je peux me laisser aller à pleurer, elle a toujours su calmer mes angoisses et chasser mes malheurs. Je me souviens de cette époque bénie ou je vivais avec elle et ou chaque nuits après un de mes affreux cauchemars, elle rentrait dans ma chambre et me berçait jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme.

« Draco : Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui. »

Elle ne saisit pas de qui je parle.

« Draco : Je ne veux pas devenir comme mon père. »

Elle me prend dans ses bras.

« Léa : Tu ne seras jamais comme lui, tu as un cœur toi ! Tu aimes et tu es aimé. »

« Draco : Je ne suis pas digne d'être aimé. »

Elle soulève mon menton et m'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Léa : Ne dis et surtout ne pense plus jamais ça ! Je t'aime, Severus aussi et ne parlons pas d'Abby pour qui tu es une divinité, qu'elle adore du haut de ses trois ans ! L'amour n'a jamais été une question de mérite, on ne reçoit rien en échange, on le donne à quelqu'un sans connaître les raisons pour lesquelles on aime. C'est une partie de soi même qu'on offre à un autre. »

Elle resserre son étreinte afin de me faire passer toute son affection.

« Léa : On n'ira voir Albus après la sortie, d'accord ? »

« Draco : Oui. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi pendant la sortie ? »

« Léa : Bien sur ! Maintenant allons retrouver tes camarades, ce n'est pas très sérieux pour un professeur d'arriver en retard ! »

Nous rejoignons les autres dans le hall d'entrée, un brouhaha parvient à mes oreilles, je déteste la foule, je sais, je donne l'impression d'adorer être entouré, mais ce n'est que pure mise en scène, afin de respecter les volontés d'un père beaucoup trop autoritaire. Mon regard s'accroche aux visages souriants des Gryffondors excités à l'idée de quitter pour un temps, même très court, l'atmosphère lourde de Poudlard, Les Serpentards un peu à l'écart, échafaudent des plans impossibles à réaliser, pour ridiculiser la bande à Potter. Léa semble regarder fixement Jessika, qui en réaction à cette étude un peu trop approfondie de la part de ma marraine, lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ! » Quant à Meilfi, elle est égale à elle-même, pour le peu que je la connaisse c'est à dire effacée et plongée dans ses pensées.

McGonagall fait signe à notre groupe, qu'il est l'heure de partir pour Prés au Lard. Le troupeau d'élèves se met en branle doucement, dans une certaine confusion, instinctivement je me rapproche de Léa, personne ne semble avoir remarqué que je suis arrivé en même temps qu'elle et que je me tiens à ses cotés. Harry me regarde étrangement, il me fait un discret signe de la main mais je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Après quelques minutes de marche, les premières maisons de Prés au Lard commencent à se profiler, la queue formée par les étudiants s'est considérablement allongée, certains sont plus pressés que d'autres à l'idée de rejoindre le bourg. Personnellement, je n'ai rien à y faire, à part éviter soigneusement Potter, je sais qu'il veut me parler, mais voilà moi je veux pas !

Meilfi presse un peu le pas, devant moi elle a certainement hâte de quitter cette masse bruyante d'étudiants à moins qu'elle n'adore faire du shopping ! Potter et compagnie marchent à distance de moi, devant, mais le Survivant se retourne fréquemment peut être pour s'assurer que je suis toujours là ? En tous cas Léa lui sourit à chaque fois ! Ce qui fait que son petit manége est loin d'être discret ! Jessika, elle, n'est pas dans mon champ de vision ce qui m'arrange vu que j'ai aucune envie de me faire encore crier dessus par elle.

Un Poufsouffle un peu trop pressé, pousse cette chère Jessika contre moi, la force et la surprise provoqué par ce contact, entraîne ma chute, en désespoir de cause je me raccroche à Meilfi, l'entraînant avec moi sur le sol , provoquant chez elle un cri de surprise et l'envol de sa robe de quelque chose que je ne peux distinguer du fait de la poussière soulevée par notre atterrissage sans douceur.

« Jessika : Mes côtes ! »

Jessika se tord de douleur, sous le regard inquiet de Léa. J'essaye de me relever mais n'y arrive pas et vois Meilfi ma compagne d'infortune faire de même. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Jessika est assise, sa respiration est difficile , sifflante, au vue de la façon dont tout cela s'est passé, je crois que je lui ai involontairement donné un coup dans les côtes.

« Jessika : Je suis désolée Meilfi. »

Elle tousse, je ne fais aucune remarque sur le fait qu'elle ne s'excuse pas auprès de moi, je me retourne vers Léa, elle est inquiète, elle s'agenouille devant la blessée. L'expression de Meilfi s'est un peu radouci, virant à une exaspération contenue.

« Meilfi : Pas grave. »

Jessika fait un gros effort pour se remettre debout aidée en cela par Léa.

« Jessika : Mouais. »

Une main apparaît devant moi, celle de Meilfi, elle m'aide à me remettre sur pied. Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que j'accepte ainsi l'aide de quelqu'un !

« Léa : Vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle, est ce que ça va ? Jessika t'es sûre que tu te sens bien ? »

« Jessika : Je..... vais......bien.... Ou se .......trouve ......le magasin.... De friandises ? »

« Léa : Je te ramène à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ! Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, tes côtes se sont sûrement cassées de nouveau. »

Meilfi tire discrètement sur ma manche et se penche à mon oreille.

« Meilfi :Ça va ?. »

« Draco : Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

A coté Jessika essaye de persuader Léa de la laisser continuer la sortie.

« Jessika : Regarde, je vais parfaitement bien. »

Elle fait quelques pas mais est obligée de s'arrêter à cause de la douleur.

« Jessika : S'il te plait laisse moi continuer, je te jure que dés mon retour je vais à l'infirmerie. »

Un léger battement d'ailes éveille mon attention, une chauve-souris atterrit sur l'épaule de Meilfi, plutôt étrange ! Jessika continue son manège essayant par tous les moyens de faire craquer Léa, mais celle-ci ne lui cède pas !

**Quel personnage pour le prochain POV? Et est ce que Jessika doit rentrer immediatement à Poudlard?**

**Mes autres fics seront updatées le We prochain ( a part Mon livre de vie) et comme mon anniversaire approche je vous prepare une petite surprise!**


	14. chute et consequences

**POV d'Harry**

**Je suis dsl d'avoir mis tant de temps mais j'ai été prise par d'autres choses dont des one-shot (ça me rapelle que j'ai un Harry/ Draco à finir!)**

**donc voici ce nouveau chapitre (un peu court je sais mais je vous promets mieux la prochaine fois! d'ailleurs elle passera surement en R pour cause de meutre de Lucinda! (enfin si vous choisissez Draco comme POV!evidemment!))**

**Bon je vous laisse bonne lecture bientot**

Alors que je me retourne, je suis spectateur d'un étrange spectacle, Jessika trop pâle se tenant les cotes, Meilfi aidant Draco à se relever. Que s'est-il passé ? En me rapprochant de la scène, j'entends des bribes de conversations, m'apprenant que ces trois là se sont retrouvés impliqués dans une chute, assez violente pour que Jessika se casse des cotes !

Je m'approche de Draco afin de savoir si lui aussi s'est blessé.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que je suis rentré dans son rêve je veux en connaître plus sur lui. Enfin non ça ne date pas vraiment d'hier, pour dire vrai cette étrange fascination que j'éprouve pour lui, dure depuis pas mal de temps, certainement trop! Comment expliquer ça? En fait j'en sais rien, c'est trop étrange pour être compréhensible.

Hier j'ai eu l'impression de voir le vrai Draco, détendu et souriant, si différent de celui que je connais depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard.

Existerait-il un faux et un vrai Draco ?! Ne serait-il pas l'un des plus grands Serpentards s'il arrivait à cacher si bien sa véritable nature, comme je le pense à présent ?!

Pas croyable, je suis obsédé par lui !

Est ce que ce soir je vais savoir ce qui s'est passé pour Lucinda ? Ce soir me laissera-t-il encore une fois pénétrer dans son rêve à moins que ce ne soit lui qui entre dans le mien ? En est-il capable ? Est ce que je suis moi même capable de le laisser voir ce que je cache au fond de moi ?!

Il a l'air d'aller bien, un peu pâle lui aussi mais c'est habituel!

"Jessika : pour la énième fois je vais bien je ne veux pas y aller"

"Léa: C'est pas comme si tu avais le choix, tu rentres au château!"

Jessika : NON!! je ne peux pas!

"Léa: Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas!"

Jessika essaye de trouver un soutien chez ceux qui comme elle, ont chût à terre mais Draco, visiblement gêné par la foule qui s'est formée autour d'eux, l'ignore royalement et s'éloigne tant bien que mal, quant à Meilfi elle a l'air plutôt embarrassé et tout comme Draco elle choisit la fuite.

"Jessika: Je dois parler à Draco!"

A l'évocation de son nom le prince des Serpentards se retourne mais flairant le coup fourré, il reprend tranquillement le chemin de Prés au Lard tout en disant: "Peut être, mais moi j'ai pas envie de te parler!"

Jessika finalement cède à la volonté de Léa et retourne au château.

Alors que moi je rejoins Draco.

"Harry: Il faut qu'on parle"

"Draco : Même réponse que pour Jessika!"

"Harry: Très bien mais moi je ne lâcherai pas aussi facilement qu'elle."

"Draco: Que comptes-tu faire: M'insulter? Me frapper? Non j'oubliais tu es Saint Potter et non un Serpentard de bas étage!"

Il le fait exprès, il essaye de me faire fuir en me provoquant, tactique habituelle chez lui.

"Harry: Non je te suivrai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de répondre à mes questions!"

"Draco: je le savais que tu étais du style " chien fidèle" mais tu sais, tu risques vite de te lasser de ce petit jeu!"

Meilfi devant nous ralentis le pas, nous a-t-elle entendu?!

"Harry: On verra bien!"

'Draco: Tu peux toujours rêver!"

J'ai l'impression d'avoir huit ans et que je me chamaille avec mon petit frère, bien que je n'en ai jamais eu je suppose que cela ressemble à ça. C'est bizarre y a une semaine on ne pouvait pas se dire deux mots sans se sauter à la gorge et maintenant........... en fait ça n'a pas vraiment changé! Est-ce que je le regrette? Je ne sais pas, certainement.

En tout cas ça n'augure rien de bon pour ce soir!


	15. la mort plane autour de moi

**il est trés tard (1h00 du mat') je suis en periode de revision pour des exam prevu le 3 Janvier donc je ne ferai pas de RAR pour ce chap sachez que vos reviews me touchent enormément et m'encouragent à contiuer d'écrire**

**Voici un chapitre un peu plus long, un peu plus gore mais aussi ou on peut noter un rapprochement de Draco vers Harry**

**je vous laisse lire tranquille**

POV de Draco

Enfin, je viens de rentrer à l'instant de cette sortie à Pré au lard, le Survivant ne m'a pas lâché une seconde, il est plus pot de colle que Pansy ! Je n'aurai jamais crû qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps, pourtant j'ai passé ma journée à l'ignorer totalement, il a des nerfs à toute épreuve.

Je pénètre dans la grande salle et prends place à la table des Serpentards, je jette un rapide coup d'œil à celle des professeurs pour constater l'absence de Léa et Severus, ils doivent certainement dîner en famille dans leurs appartements. Jessika n'est pas là elle est certainement retenue à l'infirmerie à moins qu'elle ne soit déjà partie se coucher.

J'avale en vitesse la nourriture qui remplit mon assiette et pars vers la tour d'observation, j'ai besoin d'un peu de solitude. Depuis que je suis enfant j'aime être seul, il faut dire au Manoir les rares personnes que je voyais, étaient les amis de mes parents, je me retrouvais peu fréquemment en compagnie d'enfants de mon âge, c'est peut être pour cela que j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait face à Potter lors de notre arrivée à Poudlard ?

Je cherche dans mes poches le petit objet que Léa m'a offert pour mon dernier anniversaire, comment appelle-t-elle ça déjà ? Ah oui, un lecteur MP3, je crois. Si jamais mon père le voyait, je me ferai tuer, je crois de toutes façons que je n'ai plus vraiment à me soucier de ça !

Je mets les écouteurs dans mes oreilles et la musique m'emporte dans un autre monde, celui ou les larmes ne sont que de joie, ou la douleur s'oublie en quelques secondes… La voix pénétrante du chanteur se distille à l'intérieur de mon corps, me faisant me sentir plus léger, faisant remonter la tristesse au bord de mes yeux, comme s'il s'adressait directement à moi, comme s'il me connaissait et savait ce que je ressentais, comme si ma douleur lui était familière. Léa m'a dit beaucoup aimé ce groupe moldu et je comprends pourquoi à présent. Les paroles de leurs chansons trouvent un étrange écho dans mon cœur.

**Remember me when you're the one you always dreamed**

_Souviens-toi de moi quand tu seras celui dont tu avais toujours rêvé_

« Draco ! »

C'est Léa je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver, elle est un peu essoufflée mais souriante, instinctivement sa main se porte à son ventre comme pour s'assurer que l'effort physique, de monter en haut de la tour, n'avait pas produit de préjudice à l'enfant qu'elle porte.

« Albus nous attend dans son bureau, tu te sens prêt ? »

Prêt ? Je crois que je l'ai toujours été, même si un jour j'ai voulu me convaincre que suivre mon père dans son délire était la bonne chose à faire, que c'était un moyen comme un autre d'être proche de lui et de rester en vie, au plus profond de moi j'ai toujours su que je ne ramperais jamais devant Voldemort. Donc je crois qu'on peut dire que je suis prêt !

Comme toujours une succession de couloirs froids avant d'atteindre le bureau surchauffé du directeur. Celui ci est assis derrière sa table de travail surchargée de parchemins en tout genre. Il se lève et se dirige vers nous.

« Draco, Léa m'a confié que tu voulais me faire part d'une grande décision, je t'écoute. »

« Mon père m'a expressément demandé de m'enrôler dans l'armée de Vous savez qui, mais je ne peux pas et ne veux pas, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été correct vis à vis de vous et de cette école, et je m'en excuse mais ne le laissez pas faire de moi un Mangemort. »

« Draco, tu dois réaliser que tu risques gros, non seulement tu seras renier par ton père, mais celui-ci cherchera à se venger de toi, de ta désobéissance. De plus tu es mineur, il faudrait de designer un tuteur légal afin de te protéger. »

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pris en compte ce fait.

« Albus, Severus et moi en avons longuement parlé tout à l'heure et nous nous proposons pour devenir les tuteurs de Draco jusqu'à sa majorité. »

« Léa, te rends tu compte de ce que cela implique ? »

« Albus, Sev et moi sommes déjà recherché en tant qu'espion, alors nous ne prenons pas plus de risque à protéger Draco. De plus voyez vous une autre personne plus à même de faire cela que nous ? »

« Bien sur que non, puisque vous l'avez décidé ainsi je l'accepte à la condition que ces arrangements conviennent à Draco évidemment. »

« Bien sur que ça me va, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! »

« Alors c'est décidé, dés demain tu emménageras dans les appartements de Léa et Severus afin d'être protégé de tes camarades Serpentards. Nous nous occuperons des détails plus administratifs demain en présence de Severus. Draco tu peux aller dormir à présent, j'ai à parler avec ta marraine. »

Je retourne pour la dernière fois au dortoir de ma maison, à partir de demain ma vie va changer et j'espère qu'elle prendra enfin une tournure plus normale.

C'est sur ces pensées que je me glisse entre les draps frais de mon lit et que je sombre dans un sommeil profond.

Encore et toujours ce même passé qui me hante, le grenier du manoir vide, ou trône une grande table en chêne, je devine plus que je ne vois les dessins ésotériques la recouvrant.

Je me tiens sagement debout dans un coin, je ne comprends pas alors ce que je fais ici.

Mon père entre, traînant derrière lui ma grande sœur vêtue simplement d'une robe légère en coton blanc, loin de ses habituelles fanfreluches à froufrou rose en satin dont ma mère adorait l'affubler. Lui porte une lourde cape noire brodée en bas avec du fil argenté, totalement inadaptée à la chaleur étouffante de ce mois d'août.

J'entends un léger craquement derrière moi, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner quelle est la personne derrière moi, j'ai assez revécu cette scène pour savoir que nous n'étions que trois lors de cette funeste cérémonie. Harry a donc une fois de plus trouvé le chemin de mes rêves.

Sa présence ne changera rien au déroulement de mon cauchemar.

Mon père prend Lucinda dans ses bras et la hisse sur la table, elle tremble de peur, pourtant elle ne pleure pas, elle garde ce regard franc et clair que je lui ai toujours connu, ne se doutant pas un instant de ce que notre père va lui faire subir.

Ce dernier me regarde droit dans les yeux et lentement me dit une phrase qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire.

« L'honneur des Malfoy passe avant tout mon fils, même avant l'amour que j'ai pour ta sœur. »

En entendant cela je frissonne, je détourne les yeux et croise les émeraudes de mon ex-meilleur ennemi, si je peux le définir ainsi ! Mon regard s'attarde partout sauf sur ce qui se passe devant moi, je ne veux pas voir, je veux que ça s'arrête, que la douleur et les souvenirs disparaissent.

Nonchalamment d'un coup de baguette mon géniteur attache ma tendre sœur à la table, la main d'Harry se pose sur mon épaule, comme s'il devinait ce qui allait se passer.

Mon regard croise celui pur et innocent de mon jeune double, j'ai mal, si mal, trop mal…….

Mon père allume quelques bougies flottantes autour de la table et me fait signe de m'approcher. Lucinda ne bouge plus, terrorisée par la situation.

« Mon fils, ta sœur n'est pas à la hauteur du nom qu'elle porte, elle a déjà quatre ans et n'a, contrairement à toi ,manifesté aucun pouvoir, j'en conclus donc qu'elle est une cracmol, elle n'a pas sa place au sein de notre illustre famille. »

Lentement, presque au ralenti, je le vois lever sa baguette et l'abattre très rapidement en direction de ma sœur, je n'entends plus ce qu'il dit, ni les hurlements de douleur de Lucinda, je veux être ailleurs, n'importe ou mais pas ici.

L'air se charge de minuscules gouttelettes de sang qui s'échappent du corps de ma sœur. Mon père a utilisé l'un des sorts les plus douloureux de la magie noire, celui qui consiste à expulser le sang de la victime par tous les pores de sa peau. Lentement mais sûrement ma sœur se vide sur cette table de chêne de ce liquide rouge si précieux pour sa survie.

Sous le choc de cette vision je me réfugie dans les bras d'Harry. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce qu'il est là et qu'il ne me demande rien, il m'offre juste la chaleur réconfortante d'une douce étreinte, et c'est seulement maintenant que je me laisse aller à pleurer. Je n'ai pas peur que Potter me voit faible, après avoir vu cela il connaît toutes mes faiblesses mais étonnement, dans le chaos de mes pensées et sentiments, cela ne me fait pas peur.

En tout cas cela ne fait plus peur depuis que la Matriarche m'a montré mon supposé futur.

Je me réveille en sueur, et frissonne à cause du froid régnant dans le dortoir, peu à peu les bribes de souvenirs de mon rêve s'envolent et il ne me reste qu'une sensation de bien être que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant après un cauchemar comme celui-ci.

**Ceux qui devineront de quel chanson est extraite la phrase en gras auront droit au rpochain chapitre en exclu dés que je l'aurai ecrit! (noubliez pas de me laisser votre ml!)**

**et qui pr le prochain POV?**


	16. tout le monde souffre même si on le mont...

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fic, j'espere qu'il vous plaira, moi je n'en suis pas satisfaite mais bon je suis une eternelle insatisfaite!!**

**RAR**

**Nee Chan et Chana**

**Salut !  
On espère que tes examens vont bien se passer ! On pensera à toi ce jour là !** _C'est trés gentil de votre part_  
**Merci d'avoir fait un POV Draco On l'adore de plus en plus, si c'est possible !**_apparement c'est possible mais c'est pareil pour moi, je l'aime de plus en plus  
_**On a beaucoup aimé la dernière scène, quand Draco se réfugie dans les bras de Harry. C'est tellement mignon o**_ Je me doutais qu'elle vous plairait!_  
**Par contre, on trouvé horrible la scène de torture. Faire ça a sa propre fille... Lucius n'est pas humain ! On aurait bien aimé voir ce sort, mais sur lui !**_Peut être? Aprés tout il y aura certainement un affrontement entre le pére et le fils_  
**Pour la chanson, on pense à "Special needs" de ce géniallissime groupe qu'est Placebo ! (et le chanteur est vraiment trop... wahou !)**_ Je vois que Brian Molko vous fait de l'effet!_

**Vif d'or**

**Très triste ce chapitre, par chance Draco a maintenant, de un: une famille dans le vrai sens du terme et de deux: quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.**_ exactement il se retrouve enfin entouré et aimé mais Léa doit elle aussi faire face à ses vieux démons en acceuillant Draco car elle va s'attirer encore plusles foudres de Lucius _  
**Merci beaucoup pour ce très bon chapitre, je te souhaite une merveilleuse année 2005 et je t'embrasse tendrement.**_D_e même je vous souaite à tous du bonheur, des éclats de rire et des surprises.

**vert emeraude**_Tu as reviewé presque toutes mes fics en une journée je suis épatée!!!!!_

**C'est super !! tout simplement snif je ne sais pas quelle est cette chanson, mais en tout cas je vote pour un POV de Draco je veux savoir ce qu'il a vu dans son futur, comme tout le monde je pense, kiss**_ la chanson est special needs de Placebo, ce que Draco a vu? Mfffff euh je sais pas encore en fait, même si j'en ai une vague idée mais ça devrait arriver dans deux ou trois chapitres._

**lyllithe **

**LA SUITE !  
C UNE URGENCE IL NOUS FAUT LA SUITE **_La voici, il ne faut pas s'inquieter_  
**question de vie ou de mort bon c un peu exagéré mais quand meme cette fic est vraiment trop bien j'espére que la suite arrivera bientôt !**_tout de suite en tout cas merci pour ta review!_

**Mimi Moonstone**

**Very cool story :goes on to read more:** _thanks you're sweet (I suck in english sorry!)_

**onarluca**

**j'adore donc continue **_Mais je continue ne t'inquiete pas je ne lacherai pas mon bébé de sitôt!_

**Bonne lecture**

Draco vient de sortir de la pièce et Albus se retourne vers moi alors que Fumseck se pose sur mon épaule.

« Vous avez bien réfléchi ? »

Je flatte distraitement le phoenix.

« La décision n'a pas non plus été dure à prendre, je me suis déjà occupée de Draco et tu sais que nous sommes très attachés à lui. »

« Oui, je sais, mais je ne veux pas…. »

Je connais la fin de sa phrase et je sais à qui il pense en ce moment.

« Tu ne nous perdras pas et moi je ferai tout pour que mes filleuls soient heureux. »

Son visage s'illumine de tendresse.

« As tu des nouvelles de Nathanaël ? »

« Non pas pour le moment, mais je suppose que nous en aurons bientôt, cet été il devrait recevoir sa lettre d'entrée à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui et d'ici là, il faudra renforcer notre vigilance. Voldemort ignore son existence mais cela ne durera pas. »

« Je comprends pas, en quoi est-il exceptionnel ? Enfin je veux dire qu'il a certes développé de grandes capacités magiques pour un enfant de cet âge et il a le même sang que moi qui coule dans ses veines mais je ne vois pas en quoi il est particulier. »

« Tu comprendras avec le temps. »

Je déteste quand il fait ça, d'ailleurs il a déteint sur ma mère à moins que cela ne soit le contraire ?!

« C'est ce que tu dis toujours ! »

« Ton frère était un Cracmol intelligent, doué et généreux, son fils lui ressemble énormément et il sera un allié de poids dans cette guerre qui s'engage, tout comme Draco. »

« Mais il est si jeune, toi qui as peur que je risque ma vie, tu fais prendre des risques à un enfant ! »

« Qu'a vu Draco lorsqu'il est allé chez ta mère ? »

« Je déteste quand tu changes de sujet ! Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. »

« Tu peux aller voir dans ses souvenirs ? »

« Oui, mais je me refuse à le faire, si elle ne veut pas m'en parler c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je suis désolée, je dois y aller j'aimerai embrasser ma fille avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. »

« D'accord, on reprendra cette conversation demain. »

Alors que j'allais franchir la porte, j'entends un murmure.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu. »

Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être revenu parmi les miens, même si la douleur de la perte d'êtres chères à mon cœur est toujours vivace.

Flash-back 

**23 Mars 1976**

_« Léa, tu te dépêches, tu vas être en retard pour le petit déjeuner. »_

_« J'arrive Lily ! »_

_Lily est ma tutrice à Poudlard, elle avait pour rôle en début d'année de me guider dans le bâtiment, de m'expliquer le fonctionnement du château et de superviser mes devoirs, au bout de deux semaines la plupart des tuteurs lâchent les nouveaux mais pas Lily. En fait, elle est devenue une amie, ou plutôt une grande sœur sur laquelle je peux toujours compter spécialement dans mes moments de déprime._

_Je cours dans les escaliers, calés sous l'un de mes bras une pile de livre, tout en essayant de boutonner ma robe. Arrive ce qui doit arriver, je m'étale de tout mon long._

_« Léa, fais plus attention à ce que tu fais. »_

_Sirius qui lui aussi se rend à la Grande Salle m'aide gentiment à me relever tout en rassemblant mes affaires._

_« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? »_

_« Non ça va. »_

_D'un revers de main j'ôte la poussière qui s'est déposée sur ma robe noire._

_« Mais Léa qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? »_

_Le retour de Lily ! Attention elle va passer en mode de mère poule dans moins de trois secondes._

_« Tu es tombé ! Tu t'es fais mal ? Pour plus de sûreté je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie, on sait jam…. »_

_Je l'avais dis !_

_« Mais laisse-la, elle n'est pas en sucre. »_

_Merci James de toujours arriver au bon moment !!!!! Je t'adore, qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ? Parce qu'entre Rémus et Lily qui se prennent pour mes parents adoptifs et Sirius qui passe son temps à me taquiner, j'ai un peu de mal à m'en sortir seule._

_« Merci d'autant vous préoccuper de moi, je vais bien, bon si on allait manger parce que j'entends le ventre de Sirius réclamer de quoi le sustenter. »_

_« Elle est pas normale cette gamine, elle utilise des mots qui sont pas de son âge, Léa, tu devrais passer moins de temps dans tes bouquins et un peu plus dehors. »_

_« Si c'est pour finir comme toi Sirius non merci, mais je te promets qu'un jour j'y réfléchirai sérieusement ! »_

_Je regarde ces trois la s'éloigner, et je souris, je suis heureuse de les avoir dans ma vie. Mais je suis obligée de courir un peu pour les rattraper à la table des Gryffondors._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis de mon âge, mon don m'a obligé à mûrir plus vite, alors quand j'ai besoin de me distraire je rejoins ce clan soudé, je n'en fais pas vraiment partis mais cela ne me dérange pas. _

_« Léa, quand est ce que tu nous feras une démonstration de ton don ? »_

_« Hein, j'ai pas écouté Rémus désolée. »_

_« Pas grave je te demandais, quand est ce que tu allais nous montrer en quoi consiste ton don ? »_

_Mon regard dévie vers la table des professeurs et croise celui d'Albus._

_« Pas maintenant. »_

**Fin du flash-back**

Chaque recoin de ce château me rappelle James et Lily et mon incapacité à les protéger, chaque pierre me rappelle mes erreurs. L'enfermement de Sirius j'aurai certainement pu l'empêcher, mais non je n'ai rien fait.

_« Lily, James je vous promets de veiller sur votre enfant. »_

Ça aussi, c'est une promesse que je n'ai pas tenue ! Combien de mort y aura-t-il encore autour de moi ?

Bon je vais essuyer mes larmes avant de rentrer dans l'appartement sinon Severus va encore se demander ce qui s'est passé !

**N'oubliez pas de voter pour le prochain POV! **

**Petite annonce: J'ai écrit en coopération avec une amie Tatu une fic intitulée "De chaudes retrouvailles" sous le pseudo les frustratrices associées cette fic est classée R les couples sont: Harry/Draco, Ron/ Hermione, Rémus/Sirius, Severus/ Bill alors n'hesitez pas y jeter un coup d'oeil.**


	17. Provoquer son destin

**Résumé :Draco bascule dans le camp d'Harry après une entrevue avec la Matriarche, entrevue dont Léa ne connaît aucun détail vu que sa mère a refusé de les lui révéler**

**la fin de l'initiation des Mangemorts est un viol perpétré par l'un des Mangemorts déjà en place**

**Pas de RAR aujourd'hui je suis malade et j'en ai pas vraiment l'envie même si je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé!**

* * *

**Provoquer son destin**

Il est tard et Léa n'est pas encore rentrée, non pas que je m'inquiète pour elle, elle ne risque pas grand chose à Poudlard, mais notre petit ange s'est assoupi sur mes genoux désirant recevoir son bisou anti-cauchemar de la part de sa maman.

Abby comme tous les enfants de son age, lorsqu'ils s'endorment, suce son pouce, ça me rappelle combien elle est fragile, petite fille de cristal que ses parents ont placé à portée d'un éléphant, se demandant quand ce dernier viendra la réduire en miettes.

Léa rentre les yeux rougis, elle a pleuré, je ne lui demanderai pas pourquoi, je respecte ses envies de solitude. Elle se colle contre moi, à la recherche de chaleur et de douceur certainement, elle me donne un léger baiser avant de rejoindre notre fille au pays des rêves.

J'ai l'air fin maintenant !

Je décale un peu la tête de Léa pour qu'elle repose sur le dossier du canapé, puis prends ma fille dans mes bras afin de la déposer dans son lit, non sans avoir mis en route sa veilleuse. Lorsque je redescends dans le salon Léa ne dort déjà plus.

« -Albus a accepté notre proposition et Draco emménage, demain, dans notre appartement. »

« -C'est Abby qui va être contente ! »

Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

«-Un problème ? »

«-Non, c'est juste qu'Albus m'a demandé d'espionner les souvenirs de ma mère pour savoir ce qu'avait vu Draco. »

«-Et ? »

«- ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

« -Peut être est-ce encore un de ses moyens de te faire comprendre que tu dois lefaire pour le bien de notre avenir ? »

« -Mouais, demain je rendrai visite à ma mère, je prendrai Abby avec moi, comme ça je vous laisserai entre hommes pour le déménagement. »

Elle ose se moquer de moi ! Pourtant elle sait que je ne résiste pas à ses yeux rieurs et à ce petit sourire sarcastique qu'elle m'a volé !

Soudainement mon bras me brûle, me rappelant auprès d'un maître depuis longtemps renié, Léa le sait, elle le sent même si sa Marque a été désactivé par Voldemort pour traîtrise.

«-Tu ne comptes pas y aller quand même ? »

«-Non, bien sur que non, rassure-toi Léa, mais il faut que je prévienne Albus. »

«-C'est un test, il voudra que tu lui prouves ta fidélité, n'y vas pas, je t'en supplie. »

Elle est au bord des larmes et pourtant je pars, je la laisse seule face à ses démons. J'ai comme l'impression de me défiler pour provoquer mon propre destin, mais je dois le faire pour leur bien, pour les protéger, pour savoir ce que nous réserve l'avenir. Je passe devant le bureau d'Albus mais ne m'y arrête pas, je continue mon chemin, mais on me suit, mon cher directeur ne dort donc pas encore.

«- Severus, ou vas tu ? »

«-Là ou mon destin se décidera. »

« -Prends garde à toi mon enfant, ne crois jamais ce qu'on te dit, ne prends jamais rien pour acquis, montre ta force mais ne cache pas tes faiblesses, et n'oublies pas que tu es certainement le seul qui puisse se réclamer comme étant l'héritier de Salazar, lorsque le chemin se fera trop dur, repose toi, et garde toujours les yeux grands ouverts. »

Début du flash back

**2 Décembre 1980**

_« Voldemort: Severus, approches, ta dernière trouvaille est une merveille, une potion capable d'annihiler toutes volontés, qui plus est incolore et non détectable que ce soit par son goût ou son odeur, et ne laissant aucune trace une fois que les effets sont passés. Mon cher Severus, pour cette aide précieuse que tu viens de nous apporter, par ta dernière décoction qui envahit déjà le monde moldu, je t'offre tout ce que tu désires, dans la mesure de mes possibilités évidemment. »_

_Les mots que venait de prononcer mon maître auraient dû me transporter de joie, pourtant….._

_« Voldemort : Alors mon cher fidèle que veux-tu ? De l'argent ? Du pouvoir ?… »_

_Je sens les regards de jalousie sur moi, beaucoup auraient aimé être à ma place, recevoir les félicitations du Lord devant cette assemblée de Mangemort._

_« Severus : Maître je ne désire rien de cela, savoir que j'ai pu vous aider me suffit. Cependant si vous me le permettez j'ai une requête à formuler. »_

_Je devine sous son masque de glace un sourire, à travers la foule je sens les yeux bleus de Lucius se fixer à leurs tours sur moi, il veut savoir quelle idée j'ai encore en tête._

_« Voldemort : Quelle que soit cette requête elle est accordée d'avance ! »_

_Il me fait signe de m'approcher de lui afin de lui faire part de mon souhait, je préfère cela comme ça les Mangemorts présents ne seront pas au courant._

_« Severus : Je souhaiterai m'occuper de la fin de l'initiation de l'une de vos recrues. »_

_« Voldemort :C'est étonnant d'habitude tu te tiens éloigné de ce genre de chose, mais soit, si c'est ce que tu veux ! Laquelle est-ce ? »_

_« Severus : Léa Dratrewsokji."_

_Je me retourne vers l'assemblée, Lucius vient de comprendre, il me faudra faire attention à lui dans les prochains jours, il n'aime pas que quelqu'un s'approprie l'objet de ses convoitises_.

Fin du flash back

**On ne tue pas l'auteur, on lui fait gentiment part de ses envies de POV dans une review et trés rapidement elle postera un chapitre beaucoup plus long car il risque de s'en passer des choses! (d'ailluers je pense que je ferai deux POV à la suite)**


	18. Entre rêve et vision!

**_Vous ne l'attendiez plus? Ben le voici, je suis dsl du retard mais j'étais pas motivée! (les reviews dsl mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois car j'ai d'autres fics qui m'attendent!)_**

**_bonne lecture j'espere que ça vous plaira!_**

POV Draco

Au bout de quelques minutes à regarder le ciel de mon lit à baldaquin, pour me calmer suite au cauchemar sur la mort de ma soeur, j'entends un frôlement au niveau de mes rideaux, ceux-ci s'écartent légèrement laissant entrer un garçon brun et fluet, mon seul véritable ami dans ce collège, le seul en qui j'ai confiance, le seul qui devine tout ce qu'on m'a fait subir et qui ne me juge jamais : Blaise. Il dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue et se blottit contre moi. Je lance un sort d'insonorisation sur mon lit.

« Alors Petit Dragon, tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? »

Je souris à ce surnom, venant d'un autre cela me rendrait furieux, mais Blaise est Blaise, je ne peux que rarement me mettre en colère contre lui, sauf lorsqu'il me délaisse trop pour s'occuper de sa dernière conquête.

Je lui adresse un faible sourire, sa main caresse mon visage pour chasser des larmes inexistantes, au passage je dépose un baiser sur cette paume amicale.

« A partir de demain, j'emménage dans les appartements de Snape. »

« On dirait que ça te rend heureux !»

« Mais c'est le cas ! »

J'attrape l'oreiller qui jusque là soutenait ma tête et l'envoie sur la figure au teint buriné de mon camarade, celui-ci se venge en sautant sur moi et en me maintenant fermement contre le matelas.

« Et comment je vais faire pour te rendre des petites visites nocturnes ? »

Je souris. Depuis déjà deux ans nous nous amusons à faire croire aux Serpentards que nous sommes ensemble par des gestes et propos ambigus, bien sur les folles rumeurs qui courent sur nous restent dans les cachots et j'y veille scrupuleusement.

« Je pourrais toujours te rendre de petites visites dans la salle commune. »

Il étouffe un rire dans mon cou, avant de me regarder sérieusement.

« Tu me manqueras Petit Dragon. »

« Je pars pas en Sibérie, je monte juste d'un étage. »

« Ça te dérange si je dors avec toi pour le reste de la nuit ? »

« Tu fais comme tu veux Blaise. »

Il se glisse à mes cotés sous les couvertures et ouvre ses bras pour que je m'y réfugie. Je me cale confortablement contre lui et me rendors en un rien de temps, dans cette étreinte rassurante.

**XXXXX rêve XXXXX**

_Mais ou suis-je ? Une forêt, apparemment, pas dur y a des arbres partout et en plus il fait nuit ! Au loin un hurlement se fait entendre, mes poils se dressent, simple réaction due au froid !_

_J'entends parler non loin, je m'approche, Harry est assis dans l'herbe face à lui un homme aux longs cheveux châtains qui me tourne le dos. Il rit légèrement et prend la main de son interlocuteur, je sens mon cœur se vriller dans ma poitrine sans en connaître la raison, il m'aperçoit et semble gêné. Après mûre réflexion, il me fait signe d'approcher, il doit se rappeler certainement que lui aussi est rentré dans mes pensées les plus intimes et mes souvenirs les plus tristes._

_« Je te présente Sirius Black, mon parrain. »_

_Je me souviens de l'avis de recherche placardé sur tous les murs lors de son évasion, amis l'homme qui se tient devant moi est bien différent, il est calme posé et n'a plus cette lueur folle dans les yeux, il semble avoir repris du poids, il est rasé de prés et ses cheveux sont démêlés._

_Je tends la main à ce proche dont j'ignore tout, qui la sert avec force et vivacité, au moment ou nos deux peaux s'éloignent, je me sens attiré vers un trou noir, le décors change, la forêt est remplacée par des hauts murs de brique rouge, la faible lueur de la lune par d'imposants flambeaux, le tapis de verdure par un sol en ciment irrégulier._

_« Potter, on est ou ? Me dis pas que tu rêves d'usines désaffectées ! »_

_« C'est pas un rêve. C'est une vision. »_

_« Hein ? Explique-toi ? »_

_« Il semblerait que je partage un lien avec Voldemort et la conséquence de ce lien ce sont des visions de ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres fait. »_

_Je palis en comprenant ce qui se passe et prie pour que l'Autre ne découvre pas ma présence, mon regard balaye consciencieusement la pièce ou nous nous trouvons. Ma première impression était la bonne nous sommes dans une usine désaffectées, quelques vielles machines pourrissent dans un coin, alors que les carreaux brisés laisse entrer un vent léger, je tressaille lorsque j'aperçois assis sur un fauteuil délicatement ouvragé et recouvert de feuilles d'or un homme brun aux yeux rouges, agenouillé devant lui un homme que je connais que trop bien : Severus._

_« Mon cher Severus, je suis déçu, je t'avais toujours compté parmi mes plus fidèles alliés, je t'avais pardonné pour ne pas t'être présenté à la première réunion de mon nouveau règne, mais je ne peux oublier que ta femme a pris les armes contre Malfoy. »_

_« Ma femme est une faible, elle s'est laissée entraîner par les beaux discours de Dumbledore, vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le pouvoir de persuasion qu'il possède sur ma belle famille. »_

_« Hélas oui, j'ai toujours voulu que la Matriarche rejoigne mon camp mais elle s'est toujours obstinée à soutenir ce vieux fou, mais qu'est ce qui me prouve que toi aussi tu ne t'es pas retourné contre moi ? Après tout tu vis encore avec elle ! »_

_« Si je vis encore avec elle, malgré tout cela, c'est parce qu'elle porte notre deuxième enfant. »_

_« Un fils ? »_

_« C'est ce que dit sa mère. »_

_« Ainsi la famille Snape aurait enfin un héritier, tu m'en vois ravis, mais j'attends toujours une preuve de ta loyauté. A la naissance de ton fils je veux que tu tues ta femme. »_

_Les épaules de Severus s'effondrent comme si un lourd poids venait de s'abattre sur elles, bien sur tout cela n'est que de la comédie, évidemment qu'il fait ça pour gagner un peu de temps._

_« Mais pour ce soir je veux que tu accompagnes Lucius pour une des ses petites virées dans le monde Moldu, cela te fera le plus grand bien de te détendre en tuant quelques êtres inférieurs ! »_

_Severus se relève lentement, et s'éloigne à reculons de son maître mille fois trahis._

_« Ah Severus, j'oubliais ………DOLORIS. »_

_Le corps de mon parrain s'effondre sur le sol dur, secoué de violent soubresaut, puis tout s'arrête, je me retourne vers Potter._

_« Le lien s'amenuise nous n'allons pas tarder à nous réveiller. »_

**XXXXX Fin du rêve XXXXX**

« Merde ! »

Je me relève en sursaut, basculant au passage Blaise qui était jusque là profondément endormis. Je saute de mon lit, attrape un vieux pull qui traîne par terre et qui ne m'appartient certainement pas et cours comme un dératé jusque chez Léa et Severus, au passage je bouscule Potter sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Je préviens Dumbledore. »

« Je me charge de Léa. »

Nous reprenons notre course effrénée, j'arrive devant chez eux, le tableau est ouvert, tout est noir à l'intérieur, j'entre et trouve ma marraine pelotonnée dans le canapé, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues et triturant anxieusement son alliance.


End file.
